Exfinity
by LilKinny
Summary: Logan doesn't have a good life. Living in a world infested with the Infected, she is never alone. When a new boy suddenly walks into her life and has a secret that he would fight to protect, Logan doesn't know what to do. Can Logan protect herself while finding out his secret? BajanCanadianxOC story
1. Introduction and Stuff

**Hai doods. So you're probably wondering 'What the heck is with the title? It's not even a real word!' Well, I was at my cousin's house and he got the Disney Infinity game, so he was screaming "DISNEY EXFINITY!" He's 5 and he didn't know the difference. So I thought of a story plot while he was screaming 'Exfinity' and that's how the name was made.**

**ENJOY! And BTW, writing this on my birthday. **

**** DISCLAIMER: All copies of this story will be reported.****

**THIS IS INSIDE OF MINECRAFT. NOT IRL.**

_Logan's POV_

I sighed as I go to school. I heard we're getting more transfers. It sucks since they came from an all-infected own. The gravel roads crunched under my feet as I hear growling from behind me. I turn and find one of the infected. Fear immediately comes as I take off running to school. The infected howls with protest and runs after me.

Nobody will come to my aid. I'm popular, but nobody comes down this old road. I do since my family's manor is near here. I continue running as the infected growls and howls in anger. It's hungry. And I'm it's prey.

I reach the town and the gates close behind me. The guards nod at me as I run through. The infected scratches the bars and shrieks with anger. I sigh and walk into town. That's the fourth time this week. I walk through town as many people wave to me. My father is the mayor of our small town, but we live outside the town's boundaries and I go to school like everyone else.

"Logan!" One of my good friends, Noah, comes up to me. We're both girls despite our names. We could be sisters if you didn't see my eyes. My eyes are blue, where she has green eyes. But we both are pale and have brown hair with blonde highlights. Today, she's wearing a blue sundress with silver sandals. I'm wearing a purple shirt with black leggings and boots.

"Gurl... Pulease. Dat dress with those shoes? Uh uh. Ain't working." I say, shaking my head. She laughs a little as we reach the school building.

"So... How's your brother?" She asks me. I have a twin brother named Jordan who goes to school with us. He comes earlier because he gets breakfast here and does his homework. Noah has the biggest crush on him.

"He's good. Today I almost got attacked by another infected." I say. She sighs.

"You live outside the town walls. What do you expect?" She asks me. I shrug.

"I told my father and he said that it's not his problem. I know he prefers Jordan over me, but this is just too much." I say. We enter the building and a lot of people wave to me. I wave back as Noah rants that a father should love his daughter. We reach my locker and she says bye.

"So... Dad's not helping with your infected problem?" I hear Jordan behind me. I open my locker and scowl.

"I know you're his favorite, but I'm not going to be fast enough one day and I'm going to get bit by an infected. Then what's he going to do?" I turn to face him.

"Well we got a few transfers and being the mayor's kids, we need to greet them and stuff." He says. I roll my eyes and put back the books I grabbed. This stuff takes all morning and it's the worst thing.

"Come on." I say and shut my locker. Suddenly, there's a commotion at the end of the hallway. We hear children screaming. Jordan and I turn to see children running from two limping figures. Infected.

The infected are zombies. But they don't look like the typical zombie that roam Minecraftia at night. No green skin or anything. These zombies were people that were turned from a bite. They have a raw look to them, with mad eyes that gleam red and what I call tie-dye skin. It's grey, white, green, and basically bruise-color. They have shredded clothing usually and limp. I hear their shrieks then as terror takes over. I'm frozen in fear.

But someone grabs me then. Then yank me the other way as I stand frozen. Finally, I snap back to reality and look at the person. A pale person with sandy brown hair with kind brown eyes. I manage to get up and he releases my arm. I run with him and see Jordan up ahead. He's running outside. Smart. You NEVER go outside in a zombie invasion. Other infected can be roaming around.

"JORDAN!" I yell. I can't let him just run out there. He turns and runs through the crowd to me. The guy that saved me looks a little disappointed. Jordan and I look nothing like each other. He has blonde hair with brown highlights and brown eyes. The only way we look alike is our pale skin. I pull the guy and Jordan into a supply closet.

"What?" Jordan asks me harshly.

"You never go outside during an invasion! More can be roaming around!" I yell at him, trying to keep my voice down too since the infected can hear easily where someone is. I grab the crowbar in case one heard me.

"Don't you think I know that? You underestimate me and I hate it!" He also lowers his voice to a dull yell.

"You would have ran outside because you were by the exit. Don't even lie to me." I snap. The guy who came with us is listening wide-eyed.

"Ugh. Can we just wait in silence until the safety bells ring?" Jordan asks.

"Fine." I say and sit down on a paint can. They sit on other items and we sit in silence for a while.

"So we don't know you." Jordan finally addresses the guy.

"I just transfered here." He says. He has a really smooth voice.

"We're supposed to greet the transfers." I say.

"Oh. Well I'm Mitch." He says.

"I'm Jordan and this is my sister, Logan." Jordan introduces us.

"You're siblings?" He looks at us in disbelief.

"Yea. We look nothing alike though." I say. He nods and the safety bell rings.

"That's the safety bell. Come on, we'll escort you to the theater, where the new students get a better approach to the school and town in general." Jordan says and we leave the closet. But I didn't know Mitch had a _**secret.**_

* * *

**So doods, that's the first chapter. **

**~LilKinny**


	2. Random Stuff Happens

**Hai doods. So I think I have an unhealthy addiction to the song 'Counting Stars' by OneRepublic. I keep forgetting to buy it, but I've listened to it at least 20 times yesterday morning only from YouTube and I just began listening to it. Oh no. It was playing in the car back from the restaurant and I began singing along. My friends were singing and dancing too. **

**BTW, I got a question over PM and they asked me to answer their question in this chapter. **

_**What are your days usually like?**_

**Well, I'm a really light-sleeper, so I usually wake up 7:30-ish. Then I go onto my Sims on my Kindle to collect the XP from sleeping. After that, I either go onto YouTube or I begin writing for 1.5 to 2 hours. Then, I get breakfast and I play Xbox if my brother's haven't already claimed it. Then whatever I have to do that day happens and my brothers will watch wrestling on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. I'll go upstairs and write more then until 10. After that, I watch YouTube until 10:30 to 11. BTW, I'm the only one awake while writing.**

**ONTO ZE CHAPTER! **

* * *

_Logan's POV_

"Can I have your number?" Mitch asks me. I turn.

"Huh?" I look at him in confusion.

"In case of emergencies, I can contact you." He says. I shrug and we exchange numbers.

We get to the theater as an announcement is made. All new students are to report to the theater. Jordan and I get onto the stage and Mitch gets a seat. I turn to my brother as we reach the microphones in the middle of the stage.

"Who's going to talk the most?" I ask him. The microphones haven't been turned on, so the transfers don't hear us. Students pour in by the dozen. Why are there so many?

"You have better speaking skills than me." Jordan turns towards the door, where students continue to come in. "Why are there so many transfers?" He asks me.

"We can ask that." I say. Finally, the last student enters. A few guys went over to Mitch and they're talking. I see the cliques already forming and a group of girls are looking at Jordan in admiration and me with jealousy. Like everybody else, they don't know we're siblings. Only Mitch knows out of the transfers.

"OK, I'll turn on the microphones." He says. I see Noah sneak in and she stands in the back. Her cheeks turn bright red when Jordan looks at her. Jordan turns on the microphones.

"Hello everybody. I want everybody to turn off their phones now so the microphones don't make these ear-shattering sounds." I begin. The audience turns their attention to me and almost every one of them turns off their phones. I wait patiently until I have all of the attention.

"Power-head..." Jordan whispers so only I can hear him. I punch him lightly in the arm with a small smile on my face. Those girls are fuming with anger.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Logan and this is my brother, Jordan. We are the mayor's children. The two of us are going to go into a little detail on the school and town in general." I begin. I look over to Jordan.

"I've attended this school since freshman year and it's an amazing school. Even though I'm a junior, I know that I'm going to miss this school. I have some advice for all of you. If you plan on buying breakfast and lunch here, I know what to eat and what not to eat. For breakfast, never eat the eggs. The bacon tastes nasty too. I suggest maybe waffles or bagels. But no toast or sausage. For lunch, never get any sort of meat, especially the chicken nuggets. The chicken patty is fine. The sandwiches are amazing too." He finishes.

"Thank you for only talking about food." I say, rolling my eyes. "I have a question to ask you guys. Why did so many of you transfer? Can you raise your hand?" I ask them. Basically every hand shoots up. "Uh... The furry animal in front." I say.

"I'm a Bacca." He rolls his eyes. "We transferred from the next town over after our entire town had to be evacuated from a mass infected attack. It was really bad and we heard half the town never made it out." He answers.

"Your name?" Jordan asks him.

"Jerome." He replies.

"Well, I'm hoping my father can do something about the infected." Jordan says. **(BTW, This isn't CaptainSparklez. This is my OC.) **

"Moving on... So usually the students have schedules similar to each other, except the classes are different. First period is usually a core class, same as second. Third is an elective class. Fourth period is gym, health, or world languages. Fifth period is lunch and sixth period is another core class. Seventh period is your final core class and eighth is another elective. Then you go home unless you do a sport or club." I finish.

The lecture goes on and finally, the day ends with a tour around the school and town. Noah meets me outside and laughs at my tired state.

"You look exhausted." She remarks.

"I was talking all day. Excuse me." I say as we walk towards the gates. She always walks with me to the gates.

"Find anybody you like?" She asks me. I shake my head.

"Nobody yet. There were these girls glaring at me the entire time, even after I said that Jordan's my brother." I say.

"Which girls?" I hear Jordan ask from behind me.

"Some transfers." I roll my eyes. "No football today?" I ask him.

"Mom wants me to come home to study more." He shrugs. We reach the gates and Noah says bye. Jordan and I walk through the gates and down the path.

"This is the first time you've ever been down this road with me." I say.

"Yea, I guess. Do you get the chills coming down this road too?" He asks me. I shake my head.

"No. But I always feel like I'm being watched." I tell him. We walk the rest in silence before reaching the manor. The guards there let us in and our younger sister Victoria runs out. She smiles widely as we enter and runs over to me. Our younger brother, or Victoria's twin, runs out too. His name is John. John and Victoria are both 13, but Jordan and I love them like they're still babies.

Victoria has pale skin like my entire family, with perfect dirty blonde hair that cascades in waves down her back. She has the prettiest blue eyes as well. John has pale skin too, with brown hair that's always in a fohawk, one earring, and brown eyes. Both of them, like Jordan and I, are admired heavily by the opposite gender.

"Logan! I have big news!" Victoria pulls me inside. She leads me to her light yellow bedroom. Because we live in a manor, the rooms are large and spacious, with connecting bathrooms and walk in closets. I even have my own office where I play video games and do school work.

"What?" I ask her once we sit down. She has two white chairs that sit across from a glass table.

"So remember that boy I told you about? Anthony?" She asks me. Victoria has the biggest crush on this boy named Anthony. We were in town shopping and she pointed him out to me. And I saw why she liked him. He has the perfect kind of tan skin, with sea green eyes and blonde hair that goes amazing with his tan. Victoria told me that he spends a lot of time at the ocean.

Imagining Victoria with him makes my heart warm. She would go perfect with him. It reminds me of a love story where the guy is protective of his girlfriend and she is fragile. Victoria has that fragile look to her, while he has a strong look to him.

"Yes, I remember him." I tell her.

"Well today, I was walking and he stopped by me to say hello. Then, since we have reading together, we walking to reading and he sat next to me! When I dropped my pencil, he fell out of his seat to grab it." She sighs at the end.

"He really likes you then. I remember that Mark used to do that." I say.

"May he rest in peace." Victoria adds at the end. Mark and I were walking back here after school one day and an infected attacked us. He told me to run and he turned into an infected. The guards found him and he had to be killed. It was horrible and I was crying for days.

"Back to you and Anthony. Isn't the 8th grade Valentine's Day dance this week?" I question her. She nods.

"I already have my dress picked out." She runs to her closet and comes back out with a gorgeous dress. It's polished ivory and goes to the floor. The top has a few sequins on it and there's a pearl belt. The skirt part is puffy and very light looking. She holds out plain white flats.

"Why flats?" I ask her confused.

"My dress covers my feet, so I'm not going to get heels just for one dance. Besides, I asked Mom and she said no." She says and puts the dress away.

"I'll be right back." I tell her. I go into my sky blue bedroom and I grab my dress for the Valentine's Day dance in my school. It's next Friday. I also grab the small heels I got for the dance. I return and she squeals at the sight of my dress. She knows that I don't really go to school events after Mark's school memorial last year.

"Let me see your dress! Put it on- WAIT!" She says and goes over to her phone.

"What?" I ask my younger sister. She puts down her phone.

"Text a bunch of your friends! We're going to the house's theater and we'll have a fashion show! We need some judges... TEXT THE GUYS!" She says and goes back to texting. I text Noah and a few of my other friends. Diana, Alyssa, Carrie, and Melody. We need judges and she said text guys... I remember Mitch and I exchanged numbers.

'Hey... My sister wants me to do this fashion show with her and her friends so I invited my friends... We need judges so can you come and maybe bring a friend?' I text him.

I get all yeses from Noah, Diana, Alyssa, Carrie, and Melody.

Diana has black hair with tan skin and brown eyes. Alyssa has tan skin, dirty blonde hair and blue-green eyes. Carrie looks like Alyssa except her skin is pale and finally, Melody has red-brown hair with grey eyes and tan skin.

Finally, Mitch texts me back.

'Sure. I'll bring Jerome. Where do you live?' He asks me.

'The Mayor's Manor. Outside the city gates on the other end of the gravel road. Bring a weapon in case an infected attacks.' I say.

'Jerome can take on a few of them at once and not get hurt.' He sends back.

'OK.' I text him back.

"Who's coming?" Victoria asks me.

"I invited all of my usual friends and two guys to judge." I say.

"I invited the regulars too and Anthony. He said he can come!" She squeals. I smile and she gets out an expo board. "Let's do multiple competitions. We'll loan our clothes to friends." She said.

"They might be too big or too small." I point out.

"Bobby pins." She says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. I look at the competitions.

"No swim-suit competitions." I say and wipe it away with my hand. She rolls my eyes but puts in 'talent' in it's place.

"OK, so first it's formal, then casual, then team-talent, then finally formal again as one last decision." She says. I nod and she grabs two bins from her closet. She has two closets, one for random stuff and one for clothes only. She hands me a bin.

"What are these for?" Sometimes my younger sister can confuse me.

"To put the clothing into. Make sure there's no wrinkles." She adds in. "Don't forget makeup!" She remembers. I go into my room and pack my dress for the dance, six outfits for the casual portion, airy shirts with leggings and socks for the talent portion and I pack my makeup bag with some hair products just in case. Victoria comes into my room and we go down to the theater. The doorbell rings and Victoria looks over to me. "Go answer it." She says. I nod and I leave the theater. The doorbell rings again and I hear people talking. I open the door and find Anthony with another guy.

"Hello." I say.

"Uh... We're looking for Victoria. This is her house, right?" The other guy asks me. He looks like Anthony, but his eyes are brown and he has brown hair.

"Yea. I'm her older sister, Logan. Come on, I'll lead you to the theater." I say. I'm about to close the door before I hear shouting.

"WAIT!" I hear Melody yelling. I keep the door open as my 5 friends run in. They're all carrying bags with their dresses and shoes probably. I close the door behind them and I bring them all to the theater.

"Did you get the clipboards?" Victoria calls.

"I forgot those. You were in charge of them." I say. "You two can sit over in the middle of the rows. Girls, go backstage." I order. They all sit.

"You were in charge of them." Victoria argues. She's oblivious to Anthony.

"You never told me to get them. I'll go grab them." I say. She turns and finally sees Anthony. She runs over.

"You never told me Anthony and Dylan came!" She whispers. Her cheeks are bright red.

"I wasn't going to set off fireworks that spell out that they came." I say.

"Just... go get the clipboards. See if Jordan and John can also judge." She says and goes backstage. I leave the theater and go upstairs. After grabbing 4 clipboards, I go over to Jordan's room. John's probably in there playing video games with him.

"Jordan!" I call from the other side. John opens the door.

"Yes?" He asks me.

"Victoria and I are having a fashion show. Her idea, not mine. Do you guys want to judge?" I ask him.

"Nope." Jordan calls from the other side of his room. John shakes his head as the doorbell rings. I go downstairs with the clipboards and open the door. Victoria's friends wait there with bags. Zoe, Naomi, Lia, Opal, and Wendy.

Zoe has light brown hair with tan-ish skin and green eyes. Naomi, her twin sister, looks like her except Naomi has dark brown hair and brown eyes. Lia has shoulder-length blonde hair with pale skin and grey eyes. Opal has long, platinum blonde hair with pale skin and grey eyes that have a few light blue hues in them. Finally, Wendy has long red hair with pale skin, freckles, and green eyes.

I let them in and they go to the theater. They know where it is. Right as I'm about to turn to go to the theater, someone pounds on the door. I open the door and see Jerome, the furry thing from before. I inspect the door to make sure it didn' crack.

"Way to almost break the door." I say. Mitch and Jerome enter.

"Nice house." Mitch says.

"Thanks." I reply and close the door.

"Do you have a brother or something?" Jerome asks me.

"2 brothers." I tell him.

"Can I go hang out with him?" Jerome asks me. Mitch nudges him and shoots him a look.

"It's up to you two. I gotta go make sure my sister didn't have a heart attack. Her crush came and he's judging." I say.

"We'll both love to judge! Right Jerome?" Mitch asks him.

"Yea we would." Jerome says. It seems strained. I lead them to the theater and they marvel at the size of it. I hand them the clipboards.

"Take one each and give the other two to those guys over there." I say. I meet Victoria back stage.

"Well?" She looks at me.

"I gave the clipboards to the guys I invited and they handed them out. Jordan and John didn't come." I tell her. She nods in disappointment and shuts the curtain. Girls look for spots to get dressed into their dresses and hiss in disappointment to find them taken. I end up changing in a stage bathroom stall while Opal and Melody change in the stalls next to me. I get out and Victoria gasps at my dress.

It's grey with silver streaks in it. The belt are knock-off sapphires that look real. The streaks are in the skirt and in the top. Victoria gasps. My small heels are the color of the sapphires with silver streaks too. My dress is long enough to conceal the shoes though.

Every dress is sleeveless, despite the autumn weather. People may think our part of Minecraftia is insane. We have messed up weather. It never goes below 50 degrees here and hardly snows.

Victoria grabs a microphone and shoves it into my hands. She motions for me to announce the show.

"Welcome to the first ever fashion show!" I say. I hear the judges' talking stop. Victoria shoves Opal to go first. "First up... We have Opal!" I say as she goes on stage.

Opal goes out and I'm shocked at how pretty her dress is in the light. It's white and light green, but the green shines in the light. She struts and Jordan comes in the back entrance to the theater. He's wearing nice clothes.

"I'll be the announcer." He says. I hand him the microphone and he goes out on stage. Opal strikes a pose that makes her dress stand out and walks back in. Jordan, knowing every one of our friends, announces that her dress looks amazing.

"Go next." Victoria tells me. I look at her like she's insane. Victoria goes through the curtain and hands Jordan come cards. When did she make these?

"Next up... Logan!" Jordan announces. I take a deep breath before going out and strutting. I can see Mitch and Jerome look at me in surprise, mostly Mitch. Did he force Jerome to come? I strike a pose as they mark off something on their papers. I walk back in and glare at Victoria.

"Now... Wendy!" Jordan announces. Wendy goes out. Her dress is a pale green, suiting her look. 

The next round is casual. I get dressed in a light blue shirt with blue shorts and silver sandals. The round goes on and finally, we get to the team-talent show round.

"Noah, do you want to do the team talent show?" I ask her. She nods.

"What are we doing?" She asks me. We're both wearing my leggings and socks, but her shirt is light red and mine is purple.

"Maybe we can sing 'Counting Stars' by OneRepublic. You can do the instrumental part and I can do the singing and we can harmonize at some parts." I explain.

"OK!" She says. Victoria and Lia go up. Lia takes out her phone and they both dance to 'The Monster' by Eminem and Rihanna. Naomi and Zoe go up and perform an improv play about a mother who lost her son after he went missing in Shop Rite. Alyssa and Melody perform amazing gymnastics to 'Timber' by Ke$ha and Pitbull. Finally, Noah and I go on stage, Noah with her guitar. I set down the stool I brought for her and she sits down.

"What are you two ladies doing?" Jordan asks us with a forced smile. I stifle my laugh.

"We're singing 'Counting Stars' by OneRepublic, but Noah is going to be doing the instrumental part while I sing." I tell him. I look at Noah and she smiles and nods.

"Well begin then." Jordan announces. Noah begins it as I begin singing.

_"Lately I've been losing sleep, dreaming about the thing we could be. But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard. So no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars... Yea we'll be counting stars..." _I begin. Noah and I begin tapping our feet and she begins playing the guitar more. I pat my legs to the beat of the song as well. Then I begin singing little notes.

"_I see this life like a swinging vine. Swing my heart across the line. And my face is flashing signs. Seek it out and ye shall find. And old, but I'm not that old. Young, but I'm not that bold. And I don't think that the world is sold, we're just doing what we're told." _Noah sings.

_"And I... I! Feel something so right, doing the wrong thing. And I... I! Feel something so wrong, doing the right thing." _I sing.

_"I couldn't lie, I couldn't lie. Couldn't like." _We sing together.

_"And everything that kills me makes me feel-" _I cut off as Noah comes in with the chorus.

_"Baby I've been, I've been losing sleeping. Dreaming about the things that we could be. Baby I've been, I've been praying hard. So no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars." _We sing the chorus together. We continue the song and at the end, the judges clap for us. They didn't clap as much for anybody else.

After the other people perform, we all go out dressed in our dresses and stand in a line. Noah's iridescent dress is really pretty; it's baby blue and shines in the light. The judges talk for a bit and finally, Jerome runs up and gives a piece of paper to Jordan.

"And the winner is... Victoria!" He announces. Victoria's face lights up and she smiles an 1000 watt smile. Her joy makes everyone else smile and clap for her. I go backstage and I grab the crown for her. I place it on her head and she hugs me. I return the hug and finally, everyone gets off the stage and begins chatting. Jerome and Mitch go over to Jordan and they begin talking. Anthony's talking with Victoria and she's blushing madly.

"Need help cleaning up?" Noah asks me. I nod and the girls that aren't talking to guys go backstage. After changing, Noah helps me clean up backstage.

"Your sister deserved to win." Noah remarks.

"She did." I say as we finish cleaning up. I'm positive the theater is empty except for the two of us.

"So what are you doing after we finish?" Noah asks me.

"I dunno. Maybe go down to the dance studio and practice with Victoria our routine if she's not busy." I say.

"Can I come?" Noah asks me.

"Sure. We can teach it to you. It's to 'Grenade' by Bruno Mars." I say. We go out from the wings to see Mitch waiting in the front row on his phone. He looks up with we stop talking.

"Uh... hi." He says.

"Hi. Why are you still here?" I ask him.

"To hang out with you?" He tries. I shake my head. "Fine. I wanted to see if you wanted to get dinner with me one time." He asks me. I nod and he stands up. "This is a really nice theater." He remarks as he walks out.

"What was that?" Noah asks me.

"He just asked me to go on a **_date." _**

* * *

**I'm really curious to how long this is. I began writing at 8:30. It's almost 12. Wow. **

**ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:**

**_ScarlettSlaysSquids:_ I didn't realize that the ending was that powerful. And yep, the suspense is rising.**

_**Pi:**_** Thanks.**

_**HawkMC735:**_** You'll have to see. And you just made my day. Thank you! **

_**raydoesminecraft:**_** You'll have to see what the secret is. And I'm a writer. It's my job to draw readers into stories with suspenseful endings.**

_**Sky-Sea-Earth:**_**Thank you for the birthday thing! **

_**Cliffdiverwarriorcat:**_**Thank you! AND IT'S AMAZIN. **

_**DJStarWolf:**_** Thank you. Lol, if this was a video game I would play it over and over again. When I first started Minecraft on the computer, a spider attacked me and I screamed at my computer to stop. Then I got PE minecraft and I was scarred after a creeper blew up my character. **

* * *

**~LilKinny**


	3. Why can't my dance recitals be normal?

**Hai doods! Sorry for the major delay, I've been looking for gaming laptops for the past week. My Dad and I came to an agreement that if I get gift cards for a laptop for Christmas, then I can buy my own gaming laptop! I'm so excited since I'm almost halfway there to the $700 one I'm looking at!**

_Logan's POV_

Everybody in my family knew that Violeta was going to turn into an infected. The major question was when. Violeta is my cousin who's my age. She was born a month before me and she's not... here. If that makes any sense.

Violeta used to be sane. She used to have a sparkle in her green eyes and her brown hair used to be tame. Her skin used to never have any blemishes except beauty marks and she was graceful. Her mother was my father's younger sister, meaning we were very close as children. Before everything went downhill.

The infected started showing up after a disease called The Lye Disease spread. If you were infected by the disease earlier on, you became infected. The disease became more of a pass-along disease, where being bitten meant you got it. My aunt and uncle were over with Violeta, Giovanni, and Iris; they were my cousins and best friends. Victoria and John were born a month before and I was playing with Violeta and Iris.

Our parents got into a major fight since my grandfather was infected with the disease and made my grandmother into an Infected. My aunt and uncle argued with my parents that my parents didn't care for my grandparents and they didn't protect them. My parents were speechless; you could never protect anyone from a highly contagious disease. So after a long argument, my aunt and uncle told our family that they were leaving the town boundaries.

My father, the newly-named mayor after my grandfather's death, tried stopping them by saying that the disease is still contagious and people can get infected easily. But my aunt and uncle didn't listen. They took Violeta, Iris, and Gio into the woods and built a house there.

We never heard from them for a year before I heard in town that people were attacked by Infected and there were two survivors. A young girl and an older boy. The rest of the family were turned into Infected and roam the woods. The girl went insane since she witnessed her mother's death and the boy admitted her into the mental hospital in town. He lived in town for a year before getting admitted into the mental hospital as well from the hallucinations he received.

They were Violeta and Gio. Iris was infected. I never visited my cousins since I was too scared to face them after that time. So the years passed and they remained behind the walls of the mental hospital. And last month, I received word that Gio ran into the woods and never returned. Violeta just escaped last week and she was found. Violeta and Gio were found as Infected. They were shot on the spot earlier this morning and a messenger brought the news to my family.

But I never knew that. I'm in the dance room teaching the dance routine I have with Victoria to Noah. Victoria and I are teaching her and we reached the end.

"Can we start from the beginning?" Victoria asks me. I nod and she runs across the large room towards the stereo with her phone attached.

* * *

**I'm just saying now that this song brings back really good memories from two years ago. My best friend and I made a music video to this and when we recently watched it, we noticed how much we changed. It was a cop and robber chase video throughout my house and honestly, I really miss making music videos with her. We haven't made any music videos really.**

* * *

"Begin." I say as I go into the middle room. I begin in a middle split with my hand blocking my face. Noah is on the left of me and Victoria is on the right. Victoria begins the music. I stay in my split as Victoria stops it. "Why did you stop the music?" I ask her.

"I have a better idea." She says and runs into the storage room. I get out of my split and Noah comes over.

"How can you do a middle split that easily?" She asks me.

"I've been doing dance routines with Victoria ever since I was 8. I've been getting better with my flexibility over the years." I explain as Victoria runs out with three feather fans.

"Instead of using what would be fan movements with our hands, use these." She explains and runs over to the stereo. Noah and I get back into our spots and I put the fan against my face instead of my hand. Victoria begins the music.

They walk out together as I see in the large mirrors in front of us. Their fans make shapes and dance in the air as they make even, long steps towards the center. I begin waving my fan around as well in front of my eyes where I would normally wiggle my fingers. Once they reach center, they stop. Then they turn towards me while angling themselves towards me. **(Sorry for all of the author's notes, but I heard the word angling too much today since tomorrow's my winter chorus concert and today was the final rehearsal. My teacher kept yelling that we needed to angle towards the center and her perfectionist-attitude kicked in with we weren't perfect.)**

"GUYS!" Victoria says, looking at her phone.

"What?" Noah asks her.

"I just got an alert. Local mental patients shot after found as Infected. Names are Violeta and Giovanni." She says. Gio and Violeta are dead?

"They died?" I ask her, my voice cracking. Memories of playing with Violeta as children flash through my mind. We used to play House and with dolls. It was the best.

"I'm so sorry." Noah says. I hug her as tears begin forming. I haven't talking to Violeta in a while, but hearing of my cousin's death is too much.

"We still have the performance tonight." I say.

"We can reschedule." Victoria says. I shake my head and I dry my tears.

"After the show, we can tell them about them." I say as we practice the routine once more. Noah leaves after we hand her the costume for tonight and Victoria goes to get the theater ready. The entire town usually comes to our performances since we are really flexible and entertaining. Everyone gets a really nice invitation and everything.

I go up to my room where I have photo albums of Violeta and me. I get the most recent one out, one from over 10 years ago. It shows pictures of a cheeky faced girl that's known as myself and a girl that looks like her except her eyes are different. We are holding up new dolls and have big smiles on our face that show how genuinely happy we are that we got these gifts. We're still in nightgowns and our dolls are dressed in beautiful dresses with their hair done to look pretty. I remember how every girl in town had one doll and Violeta told me about them, so we asked for them.

Another is a black and white photo of us in sundresses on the swings in the backyard we shared. My father and her parents shared the manor since we had enough space to have two large families. We're holding hands as we lightly swing. We aren't wearing any shoes and our dresses are of what look like sunflowers and fruit. My hair is down while she has braid. We are looking at each other with small smiles on our tiny faces.

The final one I look at before closing the book is of our little hideout in the basement. Nobody goes down there. Not since my aunt and uncle left. That's where all of the children played and my tent is still intact down there. It was made of old couch cushions. The couch was going to get thrown away, but we took the pillows off before it could be discarded. We made a really large tent out of it and moved a little DVD player there to watch movies and brought down food. It was one of the last memories I have of her. Watching Finding Nemo under the unstable roof of the pillow.

Someone knocks on my door. I slam the book shut in fear as my heart stops racing. I hate when sudden noises interrupt silence. I get a heart attack every time. I put the book back on the shelf.

"Come in." I say as I get out my costume. Mitch opens the door, surprising me.

"Hey." He says as he looks around. "Jordan told me to come up. People are arriving by the neighborhood. How many people usually come?" He asks me.

"The entire town. I would go now; seats are taken quickly." I say. He nods.

"Don't be nervous and break a leg." He says and leaves. I take out the outfit Victoria designed. She physically made it with my help and my mother's help.

It's a royal blue fitted tank top with attached black shorts that end at the thigh. The shirt has sequins everywhere and the neckline has a black fuzzy scarf attached. For shoes, we wear these things called 'Shoe-socks'. Victoria bought these in town. They look like shoes, but they're made for dancing and flexible people. They look like Converse.

After getting dressed in my costume and putting my hair up into a pretty bun _( search?q=wedding+buns&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=QeufUqCHN8nksAS344LoCA&sqi=2&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAQ&biw=1440&bih=725#q=wedding+buns+brown+hair&tbm=isch&facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=QS_2vHD9cPu2lM%3A%3B0AcB73aWEcq3tM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Ft4%252F7%252F9%252F0%252F790283% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Fmedia%252F790283%252Fhair%3B467%3B700)_ and I put on makeup. Someone knocks on my door and barges in. Noah.

"Come on. Victoria says everybody's here. I'm nervous." Noah says as we leave my room.

"Don't be. I remember my first performance. It was when I was 11. The entire town came then and I was extremely nervous. But once I got on stage, my nerves left me. You can't see anyone from the lights, so imagine you're back in the dance studio in front of the mirror. If it helps, look at the back. The front row usually has people you know the most and they make you laugh." I tell her. She smiles as we reach the backstage entrance. Victoria notices our arrival.

"There you guys are!" She says as she shoves my fan in front of my face. The silver feather. She hands Noah a silver feather and runs through the back passageway behind the back curtain to the other side. She shuts the curtain and Jordan goes on stage.

"Hello everybody!" He begins his boisterous entrance. I go into the middle of the stage and they check props. Finally, we're ready.

"Should I do a split?" I ask Victoria.

"Please put your hands together for... Victoria, Logan, and Noah!" Jordan announces as Victoria nods. I do a middle split as Victoria opens the curtain. The audience quiets down as I mentally count down from 5, while my eyes close. It helps me focus more. The music begins as I reach 1.

Victoria and Noah give me the second of spotlight before coming out in their long, graceful strides. They reach the center and angle towards me. Then I open my eyes. They put their fans in front of my face and wave them around. Victoria and Noah run off to the side and get the big, white feathers we originally had planned out for the dance and prance back in gracefully. They leap together at one point and each put the large feath in front of me. I slowly rise as Noah hands me the mini silver feathers we started using. I push my way through the feathers and I do a graceful turn after _"Why were they open?" _

Victoria and Noah move forward as I move back until we're in a straight line. We crouch at the same moment and come back up as they wave the white feathers and I wave the silver ones. The chorus begins and together, Noah and I lift Victoria up into the air by her feet until she's completely standing up. The audience cheers as Victoria stands there.

_"Throw my head on a blade for ya." _Bruno Mars sings as Victoria lifts her leg up. The audience is roaring with applause. Noah releases her other foot and walks backstage. I hold her calf now as she puts her foot behind her head and then suddenly does a scorpion. The audience quiets down now. Noah runs out and helps Victoria down as I do a floor-heel stretch. Noah runs off stage again gracefully as Victoria comes up to me and holds my calf. She lifts herself off the ground and does a handstand while holding onto my leg. She bends her leg so her heel touches her knee and stays like that for a second. The audience begins cheering again.

_"I would go through all this pain." _Bruno Mars sings. Victoria gets down and Noah comes back out. We balance Victoria on our arms as she makes fake guns with her fingers. She puts them up to our head and pretends to shoot us. She falls forward as Noah and I fall to the side like we just got shot. From there, we do two backrolls then prop up on one knee. I grab Victoria's discarded white feather ands she grabs my silver feathers. I hide myself in the feather and Victoria does her gymnastics routine. Finally, for the finale, Noah and I throw the feathers backstage and I hold Victoria up by her foot while Noah does a back flip into a split. We end it with Noah and I doing heel stretches while we carefully keep Victoria in the air as she does a heel stretch. The end of the song plays and the audience roars with applause. I help Victoria down as Jordan hands me the microphone. Victoria must have told him about my message.

"Hello everybody. I know that we usually don't say anything after shows, but if you heard recently, two Infected were shot earlier this morning. They were my cousins. They were my closest cousins too and they went through a lot at a young age. Violeta was age 4, or the same age as me before her family left, and Giovanni was 9. They went insane after an Infected attack and-" I don't finish because a scream rings out. The lights go on immediately to find an Infected attacking one of the women. People scream and run for the emergency exit. All except Mitch and Jerome.

"DON'T DO IT MITCH!" Jerome is shouting over the chaos. But Mitch runs over to the Infected and the Infected stops attacking before biting Mitch. Mitch doesn't show any emotion before snarling loudly and attacking the woman with the Infected. Jerome runs over and stops Mitch. He pulls Mitch out the emergency exit as guards shoot down the Infected.

Is Mitch hiding something?

* * *

**Whoa. Just whoa. Major chapter here. **

**AND... BTW, I know all dem gymnastics moves since I was a gymnast until I was 8 and stuff. I ain't flexible though. But my friend is a gymnast and she shows me new moves a lot so I know them. But don't ask me to cartwheel since I'm terrible at them. **

**~LilKinny**


	4. I GOT TOO DISTRACTED!

**Hai doods! So if you saw... I'M DOING A COLLAB WITH CLIFF! It's an awesome story and combining my sarcasm with her humor is definitely something I would read. It's a classic 'Getting Sucked into Minecraft' story, but with a twist! **

**ENJOY ZE CHAPTER!**

_Logan's POV_

I run off stage and watch as Jerome releases Mitch outside the doors. Mitch struggles for a bit and Jerome grabs him again. He brings Mitch behind the castle walls and I follow. After running out, I hide cautiously behind the wall and look carefully.

Mitch in an Infected. His skin looked like an Infected's skin and his eyes are now bright red. Jerome is keeping him at a far distance and still holding him. Mitch's clothes are ripped in a few places and he's howling in protest. No wonder Mitch ran towards that Infected and the woman. He's an Infected. How is he that good at containing his hunger?

"MITCH! CONTROL IT!" Jerome yells as Mitch snarls. Mitch is still fighting Jerome and I gasp as I watch this. How is Mitch able to turn into an Infected like that? Mitch finally calms down and returns to his normal self. Jerome looks up and sees me. Mitch looks up and sees my shocked face. I back away slowly, shocked at the scene that just unfolded.

"Logan. We can explain." Mitch begins. I turn on my heel quickly and I run back into the theater. My parents see me and motion for me to come over. I look over my shoulder to see Mitch staring at me with a scared look. His secret was partially revealed.

"Are you scratched or injured in any way?" Mom asks me cautiously.

"No. I'm fine. I just ran out because I wanted to make sure everyone had a safe way out of the manor's yard. Everyone got out." I lie. I'm not telling my parents, especially the leaders of the town, that one of the residents is an Infected.

"We were just helping Logan." I hear Jerome from behind me. I turn and put on a fake smile.

"I was wondering where you two went! I thought you left in the commotion." I say.

"Who are these boys, Logan?" Dad asks me.

"My two good friends, Jerome and Mitch. They saw Logan needed help, so they helped her get everyone out." Jordan answers. He knows I'm lying. He should know. He knows me better than my parents.

"Yea. They helped me make sure the yard was clear." I continue the lie.

"Everyone's almost to town now, sir." Mitch says. Dad nods.

"Let's go play some GTA." Jordan says and they follow Jordan and John out. Victoria, Noah, and I go backstage and I sigh.

"What happened? You were lying." Noah also knows when I can lie. Victoria luckily went to get a change of clothes for all of us.

"Can you keep a secret?" I ask her. She's like my sister. I need to ask someone for help.

"Of course." She says. We sit on some prop boxes and I sigh again.

"When I went outside, I saw two townspeople fighting. One was an Infected and the other was trying to get them to calm down." I say. She gasps.

"Who?" She asks me.

"I didn't recognize them, but Jerome scared them off. You can't tell my parents." I tell her. She nods. "You can't tell anybody at all." I repeat, altering the sentence slightly. She nods as Victoria enters.

"Well, I gotta go. My mom probably wants me home." Noah says and stands up. We wave to her and as soon as she leaves, Victoria and I go up to our rooms. I change into the simple black short-sleeved shirt and light pink sweatpants Victoria got for me. I hear people shouting in the other room and I go over to my Xbox, where I have a Sims game. It's the original one without anything special. My world is myself, a random guy I made, and two children I created to be our children.

As I load my world, I hear rioting neighbors. It loads and I see three people yelling outside. I send my fake husband named West out and he tells them to leave. One of them takes out a guitar and begins playing the guitar on my porch. After they leave, my two virtual children named Hillary and Mark go to play on the playground. I have my character make dinner and I notice something with the kids. They stopped playing and I see a white van pull up. The heck? A man gets out and he stands by them. He takes out two lollipops **(OK, this is actually what happened to me in my game a few days ago... I was really creeped out.) **and I immediately send West to save the kids. He calls the police and the kids run inside.

I stare blank eyed at the screen. Were my virtual children about to get kidnapped? Is that a glitch or something? Someone knocks on the door as I watch the screen. I'm actually horrified. That was just... Traumatizing.

"Come in." I say,my voice cracking from the utter shock I'm in that a game would have kidnappers try to take unsuspecting children. The door opens and Mitch peeks in.

"Are you OK?" He asks me.

"I was playing the Sims and a guy tried taking my virtual children." I say, still horrified.

"We need to talk." Mitch says. I finally look at him.

"We do need to talk." I say and save the game. After it saves, I turn off the Xbox and he closes the door. I sit on one couch and he sits on the other.

"So... I need to explain what happened earlier with the Infected attack." He says.

"You changed into an Infected in front of my eyes then returned to normal." I say.

"I have a good reason. I was the one who started the Lye Disease." He says. I study his face, especially his eyes. I can tell when someone's lying. He's not. How could he have started the Lye Disease?

"How?" I ask him, confused.

"I was dared to go into a graveyard by a few of my old friends. I was supposed to spend the night under a really creepy statue called 'Zombie's Doom'. Basically, this statue was supposed to turn anyone who spent the night under it into a zombie. My friends set up a video camera and everything then left and stayed outside the graveyard. At 1 AM, while I was shaking from terror, the statue's eyes glowed white. Suddenly, I felt really weak and I ran. But I got sick the next day. That was when i noticed the first symptoms. I fought the disease, but one night, my friends visited me and I lost control. They turned into Infected and Jerome was the only one that wasn't." Mitch says.

"Go on." I say.

"My friends were killed, but I managed to gain control of myself before I was killed. But they spread the disease and the disease at first was airborne. Then it became a bite-and-dead sort of thing." Mitch concludes.

"So you were the start of this whole thing?" I ask him. He nods.

"I only lose control whenever I see another Infected." Mitch says. I nod and realize why he wanted to keep this secret. He could die from this.

"So... Now that I know your secret... What how?" I ask him.

"Dance routine?" He suggests. I laugh and I shrug.

"To what song?" I question him as we stand up.

"EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP!" Mitch screams and we both fall to the floor. **(Well... you know what I'm doing now XD) **We get up and I lead him to the dance studio.

"What song?" I repeat.

"How about 'The Monster' by Rihanna and Eminem?" He suggests. I nod as I find it on my phone. I love that song.

"OK... Let's begin." I say. We practice for a while before finishing the song.

"Let's do this from the top." Mitch says. I nod and I get the remote to play the song. We get into our starting spots and I press the play button.

I begin my solo and Mitch waits to the side. As soon as it reaches Eminem's rap, Mitch comes out. We do a major hip hop dance with a grapevine step included and a ballroom spin. It reaches Rihanna's chorus and we do a little performance. With every line, I dance to the song as Mitch asks like the monster. I sing along.

"Get along with the voices inside of my head." I sing along as the door bursts open. An Infected. No. I look at Mitch and see he's turning. I need to protect myself since they have the upper hand. I run into the back room and I grab the emergency sword. What, we need to be prepared. The song is still playing and Mitch whips around, full on Infected. He growls and Jerome runs in. The original Infected looks at Jerome.

"GET THE OTHER INFECTED! I'LL HANDLE MITCH!" Jerome shouts. He runs in and drags Mitch into the supply closet. He leaves me alone with the Infected. I hold out my sword and it runs at me with extremely fast speed. I hear shrieks from Mitch and Jerome's shouting. The thing tackles me and I scream as I hit the floor. The Infected sinks it's teeth into my arm and I release a blood-curdling scream. Pain spreads through my body and the thing's head gets ripped off. I see Jerome.

"Logan." Mitch says as he runs out of the supply closet.

"The thing bit her arm." Jerome says as he looks at my arm.

"Not again." I'm positive I hear Mitch whisper that as he comes over. Not again? Did another girl get bitten in front of him or something? What the heck does he mean by that? I almost laugh.

"GET THE INFECTED!" I hear a guard yell as a group of them run into the room. They see the ashes of the dead Infected.

"SHE GOT BITTEN BY ONE!" Mitch yells at them. One of them talks into his walkie talkie. I begin closing my eyes.

"You can't close your eyes." Jerome says.

"That's how the transformation begins." Mitch says to me. I fight to stay awake now. Come one comes in with a gurney and I'm placed on it. I'm brought to the manor's sick room where we have a bunch of medications.

"Leave this to us." Jerome says to them.

"How do we know you won't kill her?" A guard asks them.

"Just... let... them..." I manage to get out. The guards listen and leave.

"OK, Mitch watch her and make sure she doesn't fall asleep. I'll make the cure." Jerome says. Mitch nods and comes over to me. Jerome goes over to the medicine cabinet and starts grabbing medications. He begins mixing them.

"Just stay awake."

* * *

**I got so distracted during this... I began with ASDF Movies, now I'm watching the Battle Dome where Lancey was doing Elmo impressions. **

**"I love you, give me hug. Somebody please hold my hand." - Lancey XD XD XD I'm sitting here hysterical when I'm supposed to be writing.**

**BTW, I counted. I have 98 unposted stories on my laptop that range from totally random stuff, to Hunger Games fanfics, to Minecraft fanfics. Wow. Just wow.**

**~LilKinny**


	5. I'm Evil

**Hai doods... So today I had my High School exams. They were so EASY. **

**BTW, did anyone see the new Team Crafted channel? I'M SO EXCITED! **

**This chapter is definitely going to be a major shock.**

_Logan's POV_

Spasms begin to take over as my arms and legs shake.

"Jerome... We need that antidote NOW!" Mitch says to him as he holds down my arms. I continue to shake and I unwillingly pass out after Mitch yells.

I overheard a conversation about a month ago and I remember hearing my father and a scientist studying the disease talking. The doctor said that the victims go through intense pain and they give up to it. But I don't feel pain as I slip into a darker form of reality. Instead, I feel like I can fight the disease. I feel immune.

_- Le Time Skip - _

_Unknown's POV (Unknown location)_

"We lost another town." I report as yet another town vanishes from the possible saving list. My boss growls as he comes over to my station out of the large group of people working to save people.

"Which town?" He asks me, looking at the map of Minecraftia.

"Cobble Town." I tell him. **(I forgot the name. That's the name of the town if anything.) **

"The Mayor's dead?" He addresses me. I nod and pull up the picture of the Mayor's family.

"It started when an Infected broke into the manor. It got into a dance studio, where it attacked Logan, or the Mayor's oldest daughter." I say as I point to the girl the men in the room used to admire. "She wasn't saved and she turned the doctors helping her into Infected. They got loose in the manor and infected the entire staff and family. They got to town and finally, the entire town was infected about five minutes ago." I finish.

"So one girl and an Infected caused the town to die down?" He asks me.

"Yes. But I have noticed something peculiar about the death count, sir." I say, pulling up the death count versus the town's population.

"One person wasn't infected." He says, reading my thoughts.

"True. But if you pull up live feed from the town, everyone is an Infected. We often see suspicious activity from an Infected, but the entire town was infected. We sent a team of spies into the town with enough makeup and they found the Mayor's family. Every person in town was proved to be infected and the woods were empty." I say.

"Then why is the number different?" He asks me, his voice getting angrier. My boss was known famously for his bad temper.

"I don't know sir! I've tried everything and nothing worked!" I say. He nods and walks back to his desk that overlooks everything. The person next to me looks over at me and gives me a sympathetic smile. She knows that our boss targets me since I'm broken and I'm nothing without this job.

"Don't worry. He's just targeting where it hurts the most." She says and I nod before getting back to finding out why the numbers are different. My theory is that someone in town is an amazing actor and great at makeup.

_Logan's POV_

I narrowly avoid another Infected as I stumble my way downstairs. Recently, a group of scientists were sent here and they studied us. Then they left.

My entire town is infected with the Lye Disease. But I'm not. Sure, I look like an Infected due to the bite mark. But fighting it made me keep a tab on reality and I used my acting skills to blend in. I look hideous, but I know that it's either this or becoming an Infected for real. I like this better.

Mitch doesn't suspect anything luckily. He's especially on edge when I'm around, but everyone always tells him to calm down before he can do anything. I'm actually scared of Mitch.

My family isn't different. Victoria is constantly moaning over the nasty raw food we eat. She says that raw porkchops make your skin look worse and raw beef makes you slimmer. I hate this life style. Jordan isn't as boisterous as before and he's always roaming the halls. John isn't different. I just hide in my room, trying not to lose my sanity.

I'm an outcast, but people don't know it. The Lye Disease became airborne again, but I'm not infected by it. But the entire town got worse and now, I'm horrified that one day, someone will realize that the Mayor's eldest daughter doesn't belong.

Today I decided to take a walk. So I stumbled down the path like I saw my sister once and I reached town. Mitch and Jerome see me and come over. After a few grunts, moans, and groans, we all stumble around talking about the latest raw foods. Then the sky burst open.

Not like a time rip. A grey thing appeared in the sky and a metallic claw reached down and grabbed me. I groaned, shoving my screams of terror into my stomach to avoid suspicion. After another claw grabs a silent Mitch, the hatch on the bottom closes. People in protective suits surround us and take us to different rooms. Once I'm in the room without an Infected, a doctor (I'm guessing) enters with one of the white suits on.

"Hello Logan." She greets me.

"Hello." I say back. She looks at me surprised.

"How are you able to recognize the greeting and return it with ease?" She asks me in confusion.

"Because I'm not an Infected. I'm a human." I say.

"Your skin... Is it makeup?" She asks me. I shake my head.

"I think I'm immune to the Lye Disease because I wasn't affected by bites or airborne periods of the disease. This happened when I was bitten." I say.

"How did the town get infected then?" She questions me, sitting in a chair.

"Mitch, the other Infected you got, goes insane when there's another Infected around. He went nuts and attacked another person and together, they attacked my family and soon, the town. I stayed back then went to blend in." I explain.

"That's amazing. That's why the population count was different from the Infected count." She says.

"You can track that?" I raise an eyebrow. She nods as a piston shoves an Iron block up with a meal on it. Actual. Cooked. Food.

"Eat up." She says. I grab the steak and eat it, not bothering to savor the flavor. Raw food tastes nasty and gives me a stomachache. This is a lot better. I take the bread and, this time I eat this slowly to make it last.

"I don't know who you are or where I am." I say to her.

"You'll find that soon enough." She says and leaves the room.

* * *

**Short chapter. I know. But I want to work on the gigantic town/city you guys saw a small part of on Instagram. I have an idea. I'm gonna make a science lab and a farm. **

**~LilKinny**


	6. Dropping an Obvious Bomb

**Hai doods! So I was with my cousins earlier and my cousin told me to put on my Just Dance 4 game. So I put it on and she picked a song out and we danced to it. It was the cutest thing and I forgot to record it. **

_Logan's POV_

I watch the door morph from a wooden one to an iron one. This is some advanced redstone work. I see a lever on the other side of the door, but it's out of reach. As I'm thinking of this, a person flicks the lever and the door opens. I see a guard on the other side of the door. No escape. But where would I escape to? The Infected town I came from?

"Hello Logan." He says. He has dark brown hair, pale skin, and brown eyes hidden behind thick glasses. His voice is definitely a new voice. He sounds like he has a bad stuffy nose.

"Hello." I reply.

"The doctor that just spoke with you told me the results of the little talk you two had. So I just want to clear up your past because I have a little request to ask of you." He says and reads something off his clipboard. He somehow seems familiar in a way, however.

"Ask away." I say weakly. He nods.

"That doctor told me that you were bitten, yet never turned into an Infected." He starts. I nod.

"I'm possibly immune." I answer him.

"Your friend in the other room... He infected your family?" He asks me. I nod again.

"My skin changed, but I never had a strange hunger or an insane feeling to infect others." I say, looking down at my weird hand.

"We developed a cure for your skin change. But we need you to talk to your friend since he's freaking out the scientists." He tells me. I nod and he motions for me to get off the bed. I jump off and I follow him into an iron block room. There are cringing scientists writing down things on clipboards. Mitch is contained in a glass container that looks strong since he's pounding on it. But it doesn't break.

"Sir!" A scientist runs up and shoves a paper into his face. He frowns and pushes the pages away from his face.

"We have a way to make him stop." He tells her.

"But sir! This is a major piece! Just look!" She persuades him. He takes the papers out of his hand and Mitch slowly stops banging on the glass. He's looking directly at me. I see betrayal in his eyes. He thought I was like him. A monster. Infected. Finally, I register someone shaking my shoulder. I snap out of it and I see the doctor.

"I need you to go into there and we need you to calm him down..." He looks over to the silent Infected. "Did I just miss something?" He asks me.

"I know him. We were best friends." I whisper. We kinda were best friends. He trusted me with his biggest secret and I kept it, despite my higher ranking in the social pyramid.

"Can you go talk to him?" He asks me. I nod as he leads me to the iron door leading to the glass cell. The doctor nods and lets me into the room.

The first thing I notice is the air in here is different. Not because of tension. No. They did something to the oxygen in here. It's thicker and feels weird on my hands. I also notice that Mitch is still in his Infected form.

"Go away." He says to me. Finally. One word. He registers that I'm human again and that I can speak to him without all of the familiar grunts we used to communicate with. He slowly becomes a human again and I see the scientists jotting this down. I can imagine their notes.

_'Subject will become a human when around familiar faces.'_

"Mitch." I begin. He whips around suddenly, anger evident in his eyes.

"You were human all along and you decided to release me on a frenzy. I killed Jerome. I killed your family. We made the entire town into monsters because we thought you were gone." He says, his voice rising in anger.

"You were the one who killed Jerome. What, does the weird skin colors that I have now make you turn into that monster? You were the one who got out of control and took away my family. I never had any part of this except you deciding to go insane a few months ago when that Infected broke into the dance studio." I argue.

"I trusted you with my biggest secret and you-" He begins, but I cut him off.

"How was I supposed to know that an Infected would break in? I never knew that! You're getting mad at me like I could control things! Well I can't Mitch! My father hated me! He wouldn't have cared if I was an Infected! All he cared about were work, Jordan, Victoria, John, my mother, and keeping peace! I was never involved in anything! I was a mistake and my own mother told me that! So don't even start on trusting people because I lost that trust when I was 8." I say as the door opens. The doctor opened it. He sensed that we were going to kill each other in a second. I stomp out and the doctor closes the door.

"Do you want to go back to your room?" He asks me quietly.

"Just take me away from him." I hiss as the doctor leads me back to my room.

"Based off those events, you aren't safe around him and he isn't stable around you. We want to keep you two apart." The doctor says to me.

"I never got your name." I tell him.

"Most people here call me their boss, but my name is Tyler." He says and walks out. Why is everyone just walking out when I ask for an identity? I'm so mad; I could punch a wall. The TV on the wall that I never noticed turns on and a cartoon begins. It's a yellow sponge with a weird laugh laughing at a light blue squid.

"This is Spongebob. He's a sponge that lives under the sea and he's friends with a starfish named Patrick and sort of friends with a squid named Squidward. He works at the Krusty Krab and his boss is Mr. Krabs." A voice says. I sit in a chair and watch the show. It's a Halloween special or something. The best part which made me laugh was a part where the ghost says there's a snitch on the boat and the camera goes to Spongebob, where he called the Flying Dutchman to report the stolen chest.

When it's over, Tyler enters the room again and looks at the TV then me.

"So, do you feel calmer now?" He asks me. I nod.

"Can I explore the compound? Walking around helps me clear my head." I tell him. He takes out a really big needle.

"We have the antidote to your... Um... Skin problem." He says. He nod and he takes my arm. After dabbing on a painkiller, he injects the liquid into my arm. He places a bandage on my arm and steps away.

"How long does it take until my skin returns to normal?" I question him.

"We estimate at least 30 minutes, but you'll be the judge of that. You can walk around and explore." He explains my rules. No leaving the aircraft like I could. No eating once the final dinner bell rang. No running in the halls in case people with chemicals could be passing. No yelling in the halls. He lets me leave the room with a key to get into rooms.

I begin walking around the compound. I'm trying to think about my town. My entire home is demolished by this epidemic. I sit down in the hallway by a doorway and think about what I said to Mitch.

He doesn't know what my life was like. I was disregarded and left in the care of a nanny until I could walk. Then when she died, my parents were forced to take care of me. Jordan was always treated like a prince and I was left alone. But the worst part of my childhood was when my mother told me that I was a mistake. She was yelling that I was a waste of space and she pointed at my baby pictures hanging on the walls. Then she yelled that I was a mistake and Jordan was supposed to only be there.

After that, I was never the same. I didn't talk or eat for a week. Jordan, the one person at the time that cared for me, tried getting me to eat. I refused everything and stayed locked in my room. It was the first of many depressions I've experienced. Finally, I left and wandered around my house, unresponsive to my mother's insults, my brother's worries, and my sister's nagging. My mother never apologized. Jordan found out one day and he yelled at her to apologize. I overheard and she told him that it was the truth and I had the right to know.

That's the worst feeling in the world. Being told by your mother that you loved despite her insults and the fact that she ignored you as a child that you were a mistake. It's absolutely terrible. I would have rather been told that I was adopted. But no. My mother told the truth.

Mitch decided that trust was a big factor to why he could yell at me. That's the one thing I hate. Trust. I have trusting issues and I've always had. I never trusted Victoria with clothes or Jordan with secrets. John never came into the picture with trust. I never talked to John as much since he was always in his science lab or playing video games. But my mother and father were never trusted with anything. If I die, my mother would dance on my grave. I'm positive she would since that's how much she hates me.

I hear footsteps from down the hall. I ignore them, but they stop in front of me. I look up and see Tyler.

"Why are you sitting on the floor? And the antidote worked." He notes. I look and see I'm back to my normal pale complexion.

"I'm just thinking." I say softly.

"Thinking about what?" He asks me.

"Stuff. Things that I would rather not share for various reasons." I tell him politely.

"I understand that you want privacy. It's pretty late. I would get to bed." He says and helps me up. I hand him back my key card and I go back to my room. After lying down on the bed, I think that life just took a turn for the worst.

_- ANOTHER TIME SKIP (A Month In The Future) -_

I laugh as Tyler laughs. We're sitting in the cafeteria laughing over a joke one of the other doctors named Kyle told us. It was hilarious and Tyler has a funny laugh. People often envy me because of my position. I befriended the head doctor and now, I'm respected. Tyler recently asked me on a date and he offically asked me to be his girlfriend there. I started at the bottom now I'm here.

I also found out how the roles here work. There's Doctor, the highest title. Then there's Scientist, or a major role. There's communcationist **(Made up word)**, or a person that tracks the Lye Disease and the towns. Finally, there's janitor, the lowest of the low. There's also a test subjects tab, but it's not that good of a role.

I see Mitch staring at me. He was deemed safe to roam the compound, but we're usually kept away from each other. We met up last week and he almost killed me. It's better for everyone. Mitch is a Test Subject because of his ability to change from an Infected to a human in a matter of seconds.

"Wait. So you told him what?" Tyler asks as we continue laughing.

"I told him that I never saw someone's pants sag! Then a janitor passed by and I started cracking up since I was a hypocrite. This guy's pants were sagging!" Kyle says as we continue laughing.

"Was there an awkward silence?" I ask him between breaths. He nods, making us laugh harder. I dump my lunch into the trash can and smile. Tyler smiles, knowing that I wasn't in a good mood due to the way he woke me up. He woke me by pouring a bucket of ice colr water with ice cubes onto me while Kyle recorded it. I made sure to delete it and I'm still plotting revenge. Maybe I'll get Mitch to go all Infected on them.

"So..." Tyler says once the laughter dies down.

"I'm gonna go. I need to check the communicationist's progress so far." I say. Tyler made me the head of communicationists instead of him and I was told that I'm nicer than him. Every level has a different eating way. Communicationists eat at their desks while everyone else eats in the cafeteria. I get up, hug Tyler, and I walk out the door. I don't notice anyone following me until someone grabs my arm. I turn and find Mitch.

"Logan. We seriously need to talk." He says angrily. Everyone of our arguments have been over trust issues.

"We do." I say as I continue walking.

"Where are you going?" He asks me.

"To my job. I never said we're talking now." I say to him.

"We are talking now." He commands. I turn on my heel.

"I said we aren't speaking now. I have to check the communicationists." I hiss. He studies me.

"You've changed drastically ever since you started dating that guy." Mitch says.

"If you want to speak with me, then come on." I say. We walk in silence to the communicationist hub and I sit at my desk. He sits in the seat next to me and I notice one of the workers typing feverishly as their screen blinks red.

"Can we talk now?" Mitch asks me. I stand up and watch them for a few seconds.

"I gotta fix something." I say and hurry to their station.

"Something happened! I was looking at footage from Cobble Town when suddenly, the camera stopped transmitting feed. Every camera broke and now, my screen came up like this! I'm trying to get back the latest footage to see what happened!" She says. Finally, the computer shuts down.

"Wait 5 minutes then turn it back on. Go onto 'Previously Saved Files' and retrieve the footage. Slow it down then look for the source." I instruct her. She nods and I go back up to Mitch.

"What happened?" He asks me.

"All footage from our old town mysteriously cut out and the girl that was monitoring the town had a meltdown." I explain.

"So can we talk now?" Mitch asks me.

"Sure." I say.

"Ever since you began dating that other guy, you changed. You used to be sweet, caring, and trustworthy." He says, emphasizing 'trust'.

"Again with the trust. When I was broken, Tyler helped me realize that every dark situation has something good about it. He's a nice guy and after you went insane and made me rethink my childhood, Tyler was there for me." I finish.

"I didn't really understand that about your childhood. What happened?" He asks me. I roll my eyes.

"Nice of you to remember. I was a mistake and my parents got me a nanny. When she died, they took responsibility of me. Jordan was the only friend I had. Noah was later on after my depression. So when I was 8, my mother was yelling at me and she told me that I was a mistake. She told me that she hated me and this made me go into a depression where I wouldn't eat or talk. That's why I have trust issues. I never trusted anyone again and Tyler's caring attitude about my childhood made me realize that he's someone that I need to have around." I explain.

"You don't understand Logan. I love you."

* * *

**DROPPED A BOMB! Whoa. I should call it something. No. It would be stupid. **

**Anyways, I really made you all think I"m evil, didn't I? **

**So today, I found out that my friend is getting a really expensive foot massager for Christmas. I ordered boots last night and my mom told me she's going to give me those for Christmas. See the difference?**

**~LilKinny**


	7. Viectomy

**Hai doods. I had a snow day today. It was snowing badly by me and I had no school or dance. I was happy and the best part is that Winter Break is next week.**

**BTW, I'm gonna explain what happened in the past two chapters for those of you that are confused:**

**So Logan was bitten by an Infected and she's immune to the Lye Disease. Mitch turned the entire town into Infected and a group of people that were monitoring the disease's spread lead by Tyler (MunchingBrotato) took Logan and Mitch aboard their aircraft. There, Mitch was studied by scientists and Logan talked to Mitch, angering them both. A few weeks later after Logan and Tyler begin dating, Mitch confesses his love for Logan.**

**ONTO ZE CHAPTER!**

_Logan's POV_

Then he kisses me. And I return the kiss. I don't know if it's the fact that Mitch kissed me or that we might possibly be on good terms now, but I return the kiss. And I don't notice the door open until someone grabs Mitch and yanks him away. I look up and see Tyler. The worst possible moment for him to arrive.

"Logan?!" He yells. Mitch realizes that this is Tyler and widens his eyes.

"Tyler-" I begin, about to tell him the truth, but he grabs me and brings me out of the room. He leads me through the compound, stomping angrily as we move. We reach a room and he enters it. There's a glass chamber that looks like the tribute tube from the Hunger Games. He shoves me in and closes the glass door afterwards.

"Let me explain what will happen. You're going to be dropped into an Infected town. And while you slept earlier this week, we found how to take away your immunity and injected you with a serum to take it away." He says calmly as he presses a few buttons and looks at the screen. I see Mitch look in and I widen my eyes. How do I tell him that I'm going to die? Morse code? Sign language?

I attempt to tell him what's going to happen to me using my arms, face, and expressions. In the end, he figures out what's happening and motions for me to wait. I nod in fear as Tyler returns.

"You'll be dropped in a minute. I need to press this button on the red wool and you'll be gone." Tyler explains.

"Well that's not obvious." I roll my eyes. The door opens and Mitch silently sneaks in. **(OMG, this is really off topic, but Seto posted a video about command blocks! He's back! *cough* CLIFF *cough*) **He sneaks up on Tyler as Tyler's hand hovers over the button.

"FOR LOGANNNNNNNNNNN!" Mitch says and tackles Tyler. Tyler releases a girl scream as his hand misses the button by an inch. They begin wrestling on the ground while screaming random wrestling moves.

"PILE DRIVER!" Tyler screams as he hits the ground. Mitch luckily evaded that attack.

"SPEAR!" Mitch screams and headbutts Tyler as Tyler stands up in pain. This is like a Twilight movie. Who do I pick? Mitch or Tyler? I'm so confused. *le sigh*

Finally, I wish to be dropped into that Infected town. This is the worst fight scene ever. It started out fun, but this is just terrible. They got into the Yo' Mamma jokes part of the fight and they are not good at it. Finally, Mitch spears Tyler again and comes over as Tyler moans in pain. He's about to open the glass door when Tyler hits the button. The floor beneath me slides to the right and I fall. Mitch grabs my arm, but an Infected grabs my leg. I scream in fright as Mitch lifts me up and the Infected sinks its teeth into my ankle.

"IT BIT ME!" I shriek up to Mitch. He pulls me back in.

"Stay awake. Remember, sleeping makes the process speed up." He says as he pulls me onto the iron floor.

"Logan!" Tyler says and runs over. He shoves Mitch away and examines my ankle.

"You don't care about me. Just leave me alone." I say weakly.

"Logan... I have Dissociative Identity Disorder." Tyler tells me.

"What now?" Mitch asks him. Tyler glares at him.

"Multiple Personality Disorder, as commonly referred to. Whenever I get angry, one of my alters named Janet comes out and acts against me. Let me get the antidote." He says and stands up. Mitch grabs his arm.

"There is no antidote. She was bitten before with immunity and the antidote didn't work." Mitch tells him.

"The doctors here know a certain surgery used on victims. It stops the virus from spreading, but leaves the victim in a coma. Eventually, the disease finds no refuge in the body and leaves. Since everyone here was vaccinated, the disease has no choice but to leave the aircraft. Can we try that?" Tyler asks me.

"Anything to avoid becoming an Infected." I say. Drowsiness is hard to fight off.

"Can you bring her with me to the surgery ward?" Tyler asks Mitch, who nods and picks me up bridal style.

"What happens if the surgery isn't a success?" Mitch asks Tyler.

"Then she needs to be left in Cobble Town, or her original home so she can communicate with others like her." Tyler says as we reach a bright white room.

"Sir. What seems to be the issue?" A doctor runs up to him. She's young, but looks trained.

"Vanessa, she was bitten. I need an operating table and tools to perform a Viectomy **(Pronounced: VI-ec-toe-me)**. The virus is spreading at a slower pace since she was bitten by her ankle, but time is running out. Also get 3 other doctors and bring them to the operating table. Hurry." He tells the doctor, who nods and walks away quickly.

"What's a Viectomy?" I ask him.

"It's the official name for the surgery to stop the virus." Tyler answers me.

"When the virus leaves, when will Logan come out of the coma?" Mitch questions him.

"This happened to two others, and within a month they were awake. It took them another week to finally feel better, but they aren't like they used to be. Logan might be quieter than she would be normally and she might get irritated easily. It depends on the surgery's results." Tyler says as Vanessa arrives.

"Sir, your operating table is ready." She says and we follow her. She leads us to a room with a few doctors standing around. Mitch sets me onto the bed and smiles. Various tubes that pump medications, water, and the life support plug are attached to the inside of my elbow to my wrist. Vanessa hands me a small cup with a light red liquid in it.

"Drink it. It puts you to sleep." Tyler tells me and leads Mitch out of the room. He waves to me and leaves as I drink the liquid. Drowsiness suffocates me and I finally stop struggling to stay awake. I fall asleep.

* * *

**So Logan's going through surgery for that bite on her ankle. It took forever to think of a name for the surgery and finally, Viectomy came to my mind as I did my science homework. **

* * *

**So my friend and I were texting and she sent me: Why do you like Team Crafted? **

**I answered: I like Team Crafted because they make me laugh. Sure, they play a video game with blocks, but I enjoy that game so much that I enjoy their videos. It's entertaining to watch their failures in videos and I really like it. I like Adam because he enjoys making videos and won't be brought down by anything. Ty is really fun to watch since he says the best lines at the best times. Jason is the same. Mitch and Jerome are like me and you in a way. They met a while ago and stick together, even during fights. Ian is random and I like his videos, while Quentin is a fish. Enough said. So when you ask me why I like Team Crafted, I have my reasons. They make me feel better if I had a bad day. **

* * *

**ALSO: If you want to get into a book series, I recommend the Frost Chronicles. I'm on the 5th book named 'Aeralis' and I started the series last year. It's definitely a notable series for it's amazing plot line. Yes, I admit it gets dull at sometimes. But in the end, it's really action packed and I get a lot of my ideas for stories from there. For example, the Lye Disease originated from a disease in the book called the Sickness where victims go into comas. Except I altered the disease in my story so it's only like the disease since victims are basically dead if they get it (figurative in the book and literally in my story!) So I definitely recommend it along with these great books:**

_**1) Th1rteen R3asons Why - If you haven't heard of this book, then it's a good book that everyone in my grade read for fun because it's really sad and definitely has you wondering 'What things happened to Hannah Baker?' **_

_**2) The Book Thief - Definitely a best seller after the movie came out. In a time during the Holocaust, young Liesel grows up as a reader and in a harsh time. I can't say more without spoiling the book. WARNING: It's 554 pages long. You were just warned.**_

_**3) The Maze Runner Trilogy - In an messed up world, Thomas was sent into a maze with a bunch of other boys. Surrounded by a forever-changing (literally) maze, Thomas must find a way out in order to find out what happened to society.**_

_**4) The Fault in Our Stars - A really sad and moving book about a girl and a boy, both with cancer, struggling to experience life like it should be lived. WARNING: Mentions of death and cancer. **_

**(I READ EVERY ONE OF THOSE BOOKS. THEY'RE ALL AMAZING AND I RECOMMEND THEM IF YOU HAVE ANNOYING READING TEACHERS LIKE MINE THAT MAKE YOU DO A PROJECT ON ONE SPECIFIC BOOK EVERY MARKING PERIOD!) **

* * *

**~LilKinny**


	8. Sometimes I'm Lazy Is that a Problem?

**Hai doods. I know I promised you guys a oneshot but... Shmurr (If you get that reference, you are amazing! Review the YouTuber who says that!) **

**So doods, I have the next chapter of Exfinity. **

**I SUGGEST LISTENING TO 'WHAT NOW' BY RIHANNA! **

**ONTO ZE CHAPTER!**

_Mitch's POV_

"How long is this surgery?" I ask this nurse (Vanessa maybe?) as she escorts me away.

"5 hours. It's long, but worth it since she won't become an Infected." Vanessa tells me as she stops by the door. "You can walk around the aircraft, but come back in 5 hours to check the progress." She says and waddles away. I leave the room and look ahead of the room.

I have nobody left. I left my family behind when Harmony Village was invaded and I only had Jerome, Adam, and Mat. Now I have nobody. Jerome became an Infected because of me, Adam's gone from the invasion, and Mat is MIA. I sit down against the wall with my knees to my chest. I hug my knees as I think.

Logan was all I had left. Now this happened. Her family was destroyed by me. She had only me for some sort of feeling of home. Then I decided to be a jerk to her and now, she's gone.

I don't know how long I sit there, but all I know is that I want Logan to walk by laughing or to come out of there with a grin that shows that the surgery was a success. But it wouldn't happen. She would go into a coma. I get up and walk into my room.

I don't respond to anything really, but a week later, sirens go off and one of the other test subjects runs in.

"MITCH! There's an Infected on board. We need to go into lockdown." He says and does all of the mandatory precautions. Once we're safe, he turns to me. His name is Mat. Like my old friend. "Mitch?" He asks me, coming over to me cautiously. He proceeds to poke me with his finger before stopping. The safety siren goes off and he packs everything away. After a final glance, he leaves.

Then Tyler enters, his face grim as he looks down. Something's wrong.

"Tyler." I say, my voice hoarse from not talking.

"Mitch. The surgery was... a failure. The surgery sped up the process and the virus completely overtook her. It looked like a success, but earlier a doctor went to check on her and narrowly avoided her. She was dropped off in Cobble Town just now. I'm sorry." He says. She's an Infected.

"Is there any way to communicate with her? Or is she completely gone?" I ask him, hoping they can capture her and study her so I can at least see her. He sadly shakes his head.

"I'm sorry Mitch... She's gone." He says, turning to leave. I have one more option.

"Wait! If I'm around another Infected, I turn into one. If you drop me into Cobble Town, I can safety get in and retrieve her." I tell him, my mind going beyond my logic. I'm just desperate now for Logan.

"Mitch, you need to understand something." He turns and looks at me directly in my eyes. "She's gone. No cure could save her now. Getting her now is like killing her then putting her coffin in the lab as a reminder. Mitch, it's for the best." He says and leaves. My whole world crashes down and turns into light particles. I can't comprehend the situation. Logan's gone.

I think I really do love her. Before, my feelings were mixed over her relationship with Tyler. I was jealous of her happiness and that it wasn't because of me. Now, I'm positive that I love her.

I look to the side and see Logan sitting next to me. She smiles softly and looks up at me, her blue eyes shining with a look of glee.

"I'm here with you." She says, her voice like silk while it comes through the air. It's music to my ears.

"But you're not." I say, fighting my brain's illusion. She looks at me sadly.

"You're right. I'm not. But I still walk Minecraftia as a lost soul. A soul you left behind Mitch. I'm a reminder of your past." She says, accusing me.

"I never left you behind. You left me." I argue. If someone walked in right now, I would look insane. **(For my Once Upon a Time fans, think of Mr. Gold in Neverland where he saw Belle in the woods while plotting against Peter Pan. That's what's going on with Mitch and Logan, replacing Mr. Gold with Mitch and Belle with Logan.) **

"You started the argument Mitch. You can't deny it. You needed to take out anger and I was your target." She fights back. I'm speechless. "You can't even find the words to deny it." She points out.

"I did." I whisper in horror. She nods as I realize that I caused this. She's gone because I got mad.

"Now tell me exactly what you did." She tells me.

"I got angry that you left me. I was jealous of your relationship and I loved you so much. I didn't want this to happen. You were the only thing that kept me sane and you're gone now." I say as tears start welling in my eyes.

"I'm not gone Mitch. I'm just dead. I walk Minecraftia as an Infected. But I'm still alive. And I'm happy. No more suffering Mitch." She tries cheering me up.

"But I suffer. All because of my jealousy. I never should have kissed you." I say as tears stream down my cheeks. I can feel her wrap her arms around me in a hug.

"Don't cry Mitch. It only makes things worse for me. I'll get emotional too." She says.

"I basically killed you. You had a reputation. You were well known not only for your status around town, but for your amazing flexibility and dancing skills. I took that away from you." I say to her.

"I'm with my family." She whispers in my ear.

"The family that hated you." I remark.

"Not them. I'm with Noah. I'm with Victoria, Jordan, and all of my other friends. I'm with the people I can trust. You're the only thing missing, but you should live your life. We couldn't." She tells me. I look at her and see a peaceful smile on her face.

"OK." I agree.

"You told me not to go to sleep since it speeds up the process. Go to sleep, Mitch. It helps with the pain. It's how I dealt with the pain of my mother." She says. She has a good point. When I felt sad, sleep always spared my emotions for the night. I climb in bed and she smiles before vaporizing like grains of sand. She's gone. But she's here.

She's not with me, but she's in my soul.

I fall asleep with that thought in my head. My dreams are full of happiness and a time where people didn't have to worry about this. It's like what my father used to tell me when I had nightmares. To always think of happy thoughts. Let them guide you to a better place.

I wake up without the weight of grief on my shoulders. I feel like a new man. Logan's memory is still evident, but it actually helps me work. I need to dedicate myself to my job in her memory. When scientists ask me to become an Infected for studies, I think of Logan walking through the town as I change. Then she appears by my side and hold my arm. A warm smile is usually on her face and she travels with me until it's time for dinner. Then she disappears.

_Logan's POV_

People moan in irritation as Noah stumbles towards me again. She's usually like this. When I come into town from my father's manor, she greets me and we walk around town. The moans, groans, shrieks, and screeches all Infected make is a language. It's hard to understand, but I can have full conversations with Noah.

It's been a month since I left that horrible place that I used to be in. I was studied there according to Noah. She told me that people were studied there for being different. But today, people are invading the town. Noah pulls me into her family's bakery and we watch through closed blinds as people in bright white suits pass by quicker than any Infected.

They seem to have a purpose. Noah lets out a low moan.

"They're looking for something." She told me with that moan. I lightly nod as they look through shops now. Noah's eyes widen as her multi-colored hand grabs my hand and she pulls me into the back. As we reach the doorway, the door bursts open and these people enter. Noah's eyes widen even more as she waddles faster now. I follow her terrified. They are coming towards us.

"SIR! TWO ARE IN THE BACK!" I hear a voice say.

"Get them. We need them for studies." A familiar voice says. People crowd the room and Noah releases a shriek. I mimic her. This is a cry for help. Noah looks at me. We're Infected. We can fight back. We turn around prepared to fight when one runs up to me. He hugs me and looks at me.

"She's an Infected sir!" A girl yells to him.

"But this is her!" The man shouts. His face is definitely familiar.

"Logan!" Noah says, but it sounds like a screech to the people. She waddles over and someone grabs her. They lead us out to where a bunch of those other people wait with Jerome, Jordan, Victoria, and a few other villagers. They lead up aboard an aircraft and Jordan moves over to me. He holds my hand, a sign that he's with me in this too. The guy realizes that we're holding hands and splits our hands. Jordan hisses at him and forcefully grabs my hand.

"Release her." The man orders. Jordan hisses and Victoria nudges him before moaning. She's hungry. Of course she is. She eats like a horse, but is always skinny. Jordan releases my hand and we're led into a bright white room that has people with clipboards everywhere. One of them looks at me in surprise and shock. Jordan grabs my hand as an act of defiance and the guy slaps him. This man in the white coat runs over.

"Tyler, it's OK. This is her brother." He assures the man. How does he know that Jordan's my brother? But the name Tyler and this guy go together perfectly... He's a scientist aboard the aircraft we're on. He studied me before.

"He doesn't look like her! How can I be sure?" This guy argues. Jordan is clenching my arm and guards leads us into a gigantic, glass chamber.

"I was friends with them before all this. Trust me, I thought the same thing." The guy tells him. Victoria looks at me in fear and Noah hugs her younger brother, Oak. He's basically a mini-male version of Noah. He's Victoria's age as well and she classified him as a nerd. But Anthony was captured with us and she's trying not to look scared when he looks her way. At one point, he comes over and holds her hand. She looks at me, her multi-colored face growing red with a blush. Jordan sees this and shoots a glare at Anthony. The entire time, these people are writing notes.

"Mitch, enter now." Tyler tells the guy who was talking to him. The guy takes off his lab coat and comes over to the entrance to the chamber. We all watch him and he whispers to himself before entering the room. He goes from human to an Infected within seconds and looks at us. He seems so familiar.

"My name is Mitch. I'm part Infected, part human. I came from your town." He explains. To humans, he's moaning. We all nod and Victoria goes up to him, recognizing him. She wraps her arms around him.

"It's Victoria. Remember? The girl you infected?" She says angrily. He laughs a little and nods.

"I remember you. And I'm sorry. John wasn't taken?" He asks her. She shakes her head and he looks around. Jerome gives him a high-five.

"Biggums, it's been too long." Jerome tells him. They man-hug and Jerome introduces everyone. Victoria goes over to Anthony and he grabs her hand again.

"So Tyler thought you two were dating?" He addresses Jordan and me. We stay quiet. He has a hazy memory, but Jordan is staying silent. I count on him for talking more than me now. "Hello?" He asks us.

"They don't talk as much as they used to." Victoria lies. She knows that we won't talk to him.

"Come on. Logan, we were best friends." He says. Jordan moves me behind him as a protection and the scientists laugh outside. Mitch glances at them with an irritated look. I remember this guy. All of my memories rush back to me and I almost lose my balance. Noah grabs my arm at the last second and casts a worried look in my direction.

"Are you OK?" She whispers, coming closer to me.

"I remember everything." I reply in a whisper so Mitch can't hear.

"You know him?" Noah questions me. I nod and I'm positive Jordan's listening too.

"We were best friends. I dated that Tyler guy after an argument with Mitch and he confessed that he loved me. Tyler found out and I was bitten accidentally by an Infected. I was turned into an Infected and finally, I was dropped in town. But Mitch loved me." I whisper to them. Jordan turns and looks at me.

"Did you ever go out with him?" He whispers. Mitch realizes that's something happening since he walks over. He walks without a limp. Probably because of his human-form.

"Something's happening over here?" Mitch asks before I can answer Jordan.

"No, nothing's wrong. They're just talking about how they left their brother back in town." Noah lies. Everybody wants to protect me today. Mitch cautiously nods and walks over Jerome.

"Back to my question. Did you guys ever date?" Jordan asks, taking a precaution to make sure Mitch isn't listening. I shake my head.

"He kissed me then Tyler found me. He was originally going to drop me into Cobble Town, but Mitch technically saved me at the last second. Not really, but somewhat saved me." I whisper too.

"I'll go get you guys something to eat." Mitch addresses the group and leaves. As soon as he leaves, he becomes human again and leaves the room. Tyler follows him.

"I hope he doesn't get raw porkchops. They're nasty." Victoria crinkles her nose. She looks at Anthony. "Aren't they?" She asks him. He blushes and nods quickly.

"I hate raw porkchops!" Anthony says quickly. They are a match made by Notch himself. And as if on cue, Mitch enters the room with a tray of raw food. And guess what's on the tray? 9 pieces of raw porkchops.

* * *

**OK, this is highly unprofessional of me, but I was choking up because I was listening to sad music (Of course) while writing a sad scene. **

**So if you got the reference in the beginning of the chapter (Hint: The thing I said was "Shmurr") then review below which YouTuber that is. I watch this YouTuber a lot. **

* * *

**I also said I'm not posting anything else about the Seto issue, but I want to vocalize my opinion. People were private messaging me yesterday all day long (I have my school's wifi and I kept getting notifications) asking which side I was on for this whole thing. As I stated on Instagram, I'm ****neutral**** towards the situation. But if I was going to take a side if I was forced to, it's Seto's because I posted my reasons on IG.**

* * *

**~LilKinny **


	9. So I'm Gonna Start Writing In Class

**Hai doods. I'm supposed to be doing my Health Do Now (It's 1st period and I have Health) but whatever. **

**I'll be writing this throughout the day in class when I have free time. **

**BTW SORRY FOR MISSPELLINGS MY KINDLE AS AUTOCORRECT!**

_Logan' s POV_

Victoria wrinkles her nose in disgust as Mitch reenters the glass chamber. He looks at her in confusion and I stifle a laugh.

"What's wrong with raw porkchops?" He asks her, examining the food to see if it's contaminated in a way. Victoria shakes her head and Jordan laughs a little.

"It's porkchops. Those are nasty." Victoria remarks as Anthony nods in agreement. Oak adds in a sound effect. Mitch shrugs and turns to the older people.

"Do you guys want some?" He addresses us. How could I take something from the guy who made me what I am? A few of us shake our head and he sighs in annoyance. "I got you people food. You are going to eat that food. NOW!" He roars.

"Yelling won't help." A boy from town named Ash says. His girlfriend, Quincy, agrees. Mitch storms out of the room and Tyler walks over to him.

"What happened?" Tyler asks him.

"Those ungrateful zombies wouldn't eat the food! I can't get some to talk, others are annoying... I'M DONE!" Mitch says and throws the tray to the ground. We watch him leave angrily.

_Mitch's POV_

As I walk through the halls angry, Logan appears next to me. She frowns.

"You're making the same mistake." She says to me. I stop short and look at her. She's right. Again.

"You're right." I reply. She nods and I turn on my heel. "I'm not losing you again." She nods again as I walk back to the lab. I need to get her back. She won't be Tyler's again. I'm not indomitable. I won't give up.

"Mitch. What are you doing?" Tyler asks as I approach the chamber. Logan (the spirit one my mind made up) motions for me to continue as I exhale.

**(I was caught here. I'm continuing this later on at night.)**

I exhale as I open the door. I'm walking into a Death trap as a human. A human walking into a room full of Infected. Logan urges me forward and the real one widens her eyes. This is a test.

"MITCH" Tyler screams in protest as I close the iron door. Locking myself in.

I finally look up at them. They're trying not to hurt me. Of course, Jerome is struggling the most since he's my best friend. But Logan's surprisingly calm. The spirit one disappears with a small smile. The tan one that's holding Victoria's hand tightens his grip on her. The scientists aren't making a word. They want to see how this ends up.

Then Victoria gets out of the boy's grasp. She charges at me and the entire group goes into a frenzy. I notice Logan and Jordan are still holding up. Noah's with them, but she's digging her nails into her palm. This is difficult for her. Finally, she joins the group. They got me down, but are hesitant to actually harm me. They're snarling in my face and acting truly terrifying, but not scratching me.

Logan runs forward as one of the people I don't recognize is about to bite me. She throws him off and gets me out of their grasps. They all snarl in protest and she backs me up in the corner. Jordan and Noah protect me with her. They aren't truly infected. The others screech and shriek in protest. I set them off. But this was a test. To see if Logan recognizes me. And I was right. She does. One of them crawls around and I finally notice it when it bites my arm. I see it's a girl. Not recognized. Logan turns and screeches something at the girl. I look at the bite. I look through the glass and find Tyler putting on a protective suit. He's coming to get me.

"Don't go to sleep." I'm positive I hear Logan whisper. Tyler runs in and the others turn their attention to him. He grabs me and brings me outside. He locks them in and examines my arm.

"The bite hit a major nerve. The blood can carry the virus to your heart within an hour." Tyler says as he removes his protective suit.

"But what about my ability?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"You'll be completely Infected." Tyler says as he leads me out of the room. The spirit Logan appears at my side as we walk. She squeezes my hand.

"You didn't run away this time." She tells me. Tyler will think I'm insane if I begin talking to myself. I nod and motion to Tyler. "Once you're in the coma, we can freely talk." She tells me.

"Am I getting a Viectomy?" I ask Tyler.

"Yea. It's the only cure. The virus hit a major blood stream. We need to do this. I'm sorry Mitch." He says as we reach the surgery room. We wait and I'm finally lead to a room. This must have been what Logan went through. A nurse hands me a light purple liquid and orders me to drink it. I take the liquid and fall asleep. I hope I made the right choice.

_Logan's POV_

I lean against the glass, pressing my face to the glass as Mitch is escorted out of the room. Jordan puts a hand on my shoulder. I recognize these scientists. Kyle's here. He's trying to avoid eye contact. Another scientist, Seto, **(DON'T KILL ME!) **is on a computer with two other scientists surrounding him. They're smiling as he clicks the mouse. Kyle looks up and meets my eyes.

I stare right at him and he doesn't flinch. Jordan moves me away from the glass and hisses at Kyle.

"That's my friend. When I used to be on here with only Mitch, Tyler and I hung out with him." I explain.

"I don't want you around guys." Jordan says as Tyler enters the room. Seto looks over to him and the two scientists around him look like they weren't surrounding him. He looks over to me and Jordan sends him a nasty glare. Tyler approaches the door and motions for me to go there. I reach the door and Jordan follows me. Clearly, he doesn't like this at all.

"Logan." Tyler says. I can understand him and I speak their language. I don't know how, but I could. It's weird.

"Tyler." I nod. He gasps.

"You speak Minecraftian?" He asks me in surprise. I nod as he looks at my brother. "This is big. Can he leave?" He asks me.

"He doesn't understand Minecraftian. Maybe the Viectomy had something to do with this." I think aloud. He nods and coughs.

"Are you able to come with me later on tonight? Like you won't attack anyone?" He asks me. I nod, thinking of how I felt no hunger towards seeing Mitch. In fact, I never had an appetite for humans.

"Yea. Why?" I ask him.

"Don't you want to see Mitch? Of course, he's in the coma but you can see him." Tyler proposes. I think over this. I protected him.

"Yes. I want to see him. I also have a question. Do you have anymore of that skin changing thing?" I ask him.

"Why?" He asks me.

"I don't think that I'm truly Infected. I think I'm half-Infected like Mitch. But I don't know how to change into a human." I say. He laughs a little and nods.

"We have some. Later tonight, be awake. I'll get you." He says and walks away.

"What did he say?" Jordan asks me as I step away from the door.

"He wanted me to tell you guys that he wants to watch us interact more." I tell him.

"How did you understand the language?" Jordan questions me. I shrug.

"I was mimicing the scientists." I tell him. A doctor comes up to the door and I go over. I'm the only one that's safe around them. He hands me a tray of raw beef. I thank him and everyone splits up the meat. I eat mine, gagging a little. I never really liked raw meat. I preferred raw vegetables. That's right. I don't eat raw meat. But I do enjoy cooked meat.

Night falls and the Infected fall asleep. We have weird sleep schedules. We sleep at night like normal Humans, but we're restless during the day. Tyler enters after everyone fell asleep. He lets me out and I leave. Before we can walk out, we hear a screech from the chamber. As we turn, I see Jordan up.

"LOGAN!" He screams again, waking everyone else up. They press against the glass, shrieking and screeching my name. Tyler covers his ears and I shrug.

"Let's just leave." I suggest. He nods and we quickly leave the room. The screams remain there and even from the surgery room, we hear the faint yells.

"Sir!" A nurse runs up. She looks at me and a stutters a bit.

"This is Logan. Remember Logan?" Tyler asks her. She nods, terror taking over her.

"Don't worry, I'm not harmful. I prefer vegetables." I tell her. She looks at Tyler then slowly nods.

"What's the trouble?" She asks us, shaking in fear.

"We're here to see Mitch." Tyler tells her. She nods and allows us to pass. Tyler leads me to his room and we peek in. He looks so peaceful and his charts look good.

"Was the surgery a success?" I ask him. He reads a few poorly-written notes by the chart and nods.

"It was and it was better than intended. He should awaken either tomorrow morning or next week." Tyler says.

"Can I be alone with him?" I ask Tyler. He warily nods and leaves the room. He seems scared to leave me with Mitch. I would never harm Mitch. I watch him sleep peacefully and sigh. All of this craziness began from Mitch. He was the cause of all of this as a child. And he looks so peaceful sleeping. I want to test something. I'm about to get Tyler when I hear him talking outside the door.

"How can we get rid of this world-wide epidemic?" He asks someone.

"We need to find a way to either heal them all or protect survivors." Another person says. Kyle. A third person runs up.

"I think I figured out a way!" The third person exclaims. It's Seto.

"What?" Tyler asks him.

"Remember that movie World War Z? All of the sick people were avoided by zombies. What if we test that out? We can take Logan-" Seto begins.

"Logan isn't a normal Infected! She can be around humans and avoid attacking them!" Tyler argues with him.

"We can take one of them and put them with a person who's sick, or was sick." Seto suggests.

"THIS ISN'T WORLD WAR Z!" Kyle yells. I stifle a laugh. I hear rustling behind me and a gasp. I turn and find Mitch awake. He's watching me with wide eyes. That's considered a coma... He just got surgery!

"You're an Infected!" He says in horror. I don't hear Tyler's conversation cease. I guess I'm in the shadows because he can't see me. But he recognizes me enough to see my odd skin tone. He tries studying me, but it's surprisingly dark in here.

"We need a game plan guys!" Kyle shouts from outside. I laugh a little to myself.

"Seriously! Why are you here? Shouldn't you be locked away?" He questions me.

"Do you know who you are?" I ask him. He looks down for a second before shaking his head. I kind of want to make up this gigantic lie that I'm the leader of this huge rebellious gang of rejected Disney Princesses that wants him to join because he is a secret Prince in disguise. I decide against it since 'Infected Princess' wouldn't sell the deal.

"Who are you?" He whispers. I enter the light and he gasps. "You are an Infected." He whispers.

"I'm not a normal one though. I'm a special kind of Infected." I tell him. "I don't feel hungry around you. In fact, I'm fine standing here. If you put my sister here, you would be gone." I tell her. Mitch nods.

"So who are you?" He repeats again.

"My name is Logan." I say. I inhale. "I'm the leader of a rebellious group of denied Disney princesses. We want revenge for the movies we never got." I say with a serious face. The door opens and the guys look at us.

"Are those the people that never gave you your movie?" Mitch asks me confused.

* * *

**Honestly, I've been watching the Polaris livestream with Pedro and Mitch while writing. **

**I'M ALMOST LEVEL 24 ON THE SIMS! I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF! **

**So someone (I don't remember who) but someone PM-ed asking me the naming of my Sims. So let me get something straight before I name them. My friend dared me to name them after my FanFiction characters, so I did then began making my friends and I and some other randoms. I'll name the random people and my FanFiction people in the order they appear in my Sim-tracker:**

**I'M NAMING THE FAMILIES! (Some families got messed up. A few are weird and stuff and the parents are weird for my town.)**

**- Azalea, Mitch, Alice, and Kyle Thompson**

**- Jackie, Jordan, and Ally Maron**

**- Ty, Shirley, and Arie Lynnlock (I'm making Olivia as soon as I get Level 24)**

**- Elizabeth, Max, Sarah, Jerome, and Ashley Wood (I had a twin glitch that never deleted!)**

**- Heron and Jordan Turner**

**~LilKinny**


	10. Update before a Spanish Test - Small

**Hai doods! I'm back in Health class writing. So yea.**

_Mitch's POV_

After the initial pain of the surgery, Logan appeared in my mind. She smiles widely.

"You did it." She says to me, proud. Then she frowns. She's been frowning air lately. "You weren't meant to be in a coma." She says as her face blurs. Suddenly, I don't remember who the figure in front of me is.

Then I wake up. There's a figure with the skin of what I recognize to be an Infected standing by the door. Terror overcomes me as they smile a little. It's dark in here for a hospital. They turn when I gasp and I recognize their frown. It's so familiar, but I don't know who it is.

**(I don't remember direct dialogue, so I'll skip over the dialogue like Mitch didn't hear it.)**

These people in a long, white coat enter the room. They look between me and this Logan girl before two grab her. She fight against them and the leader whispers something to them. His face is angry. They release her and she glares at them.

"We talked about this!" The leader snaps at them. They nod and finally look over to me.

"Hello Mitch." One of the doctors with pink hair tells me.

"Hello." I reply as Logan looks out the door. There's a faint scream coming from somewhere.

"They're still screaming for me." She tells the guy with glasses.

"You can stay, but they'll keep yelling." The one with glasses, or the leader, tells her. She bods and leaves. Without the normal Infected limp.

_Logan's POV_

I walk through the halls and reach the room. I'm going deaf from their yells. Sighing, I open the door as their yells reach me. I close the door so the sound is somewhat muffled and glare at them.

"WHERE DID YOU GO?!" Jordan screams. I roll my eyes and enter the glass chamber. I close behind me as they crowd me.

"I went to see Mitch." I tell them. "You know, the guy you infected." I roll my eyes as Jerome's colored fur turns red.

"How is he?" Quincy asks me.

"He woke up from surgery and forgot everything. I wanted you guys to shut up. They were discussing how to cure the population and someone made a World War Z reference. I'm going to bed." I say. The last thing I see before closing my eyes as Tyler enter with Mitch.

* * *

**I feel so proud. I have a Spanish test in literally three minutes and I managed to write a small chapter. So be proud of me guys since I actually updated during school! CRAP MY SPANISH TEACHER IS GIVING THE TEST NOW! GOTTA GO!**

**~LilKinny **


	11. Surprise!

**Hai doods. I have no new news really.**

_Logan's POV_

My dream is in a misty land. It's hard to move and I can't see anything really. Then a figure enters the scene. She's around 12 years old and I recognize this to be me. How could I forget the waves in my hair from rolling around at night from my depression and the soulless blue eyes that I hated since they were a reminder of my mother. And the sickly pale skin is a dead giveaway. The bright red lips from dehydration also remind me painfully of my old life."

"Am I dead?" The younger me asks me. I shake my head.

"You're from the past. I'm from the present." I say, reassuring myself.

"Oh. I was supposed to deliver- AH! I remember!" The mini-me snaps her fingers as she remembers what she was going to say.

"What?" I ask the younger version of myself confused.

"You need to know that Mom was killed by a bear while you were protecting Mitch earlier! A bear mauled her and a few others." The mini-me says.

"And this affects me how?" I ask the younger version of myself.

"I dunno. I was sleeping and a girl told me and connected me to here." She says. Before I can respond, I'm pulled out of my dream. I groggily look up as Jordan shakes me awake.

"What?" I whine as he points towards the glass window to the outside world.

"They've been asking for you." He tells me. I nod and sit up.

"By the way, Mom was killed yesterday by a bear." I tell him. He nods and I look at Tyler and Mitch.

"We need you to answer a few questions." Tyler tells me.

"I was sleeping. Thanks for the wake up call." I say, making sure none of the others woke up. Jordan's up and he's baring his teeth at Mitch. Mitch is staring at me.

"Can you come out?" Tyler asks me.

"Remember earlier?" I ask him. He sighs and nods.

"Or in there will work too. OK, Mitch ask away." Tyler tells Mitch.

"Your name is Logan, correct?" He asks me. I nod.

"The leader of the rejected Disney Princesses." I say with a snicker. Tyler laughs a little.

"What did you tell him?" Tyler asks as he laughs. I laugh with him as Mitch looks at us confused.

"He asked me who I was when you left me alone and I told him that I was the leader of a gang of rejected Disney Princesses who seek revenge on the ones who never gave them a movie. Like, I'm the 'Infected Princess'." I laugh as he laughs. Mitch begins laughing with us.

"So that was a lie?" Mitch asks me. I nod as we laugh.

"I was seeing if you would buy that lie." I say as Tyler takes out an extremely large needle. I stop laughing and Jordan drags me away from the glass as he sees it.

"What's that?" Mitch asks him.

"Her skin is stuck like that. This fixes it. But she can become an Infected at will like you." Tyler says to Mitch.

"What is that?" Jordan asks me. I sigh as they looks at me.

"What did he say?" Tyler asks me.

"Jordan wants to know what that is. Should I explain what I am to him?" I ask them. Tyler nods.

"I'm waiting." Jordan says impatiently.

"You remember how Mitch could turn into an Infected whenever he wanted to, right?" I ask him. He suspiciously nods and looks at Mitch. "I'm like that. The liquid in that needle fixes my skin so it's like a human's skin." I say. He lunges at the glass, trying to reach Tyler and Mitch. They jump back in surprise and he snarls in rage.

"THEY MADE YOU A HUMAN?" Jordan screeches.

"JORDAN! LISTEN!" I yell. He stops after a few seconds and looks at me. "They didn't cause this. I used to be immune to it. After getting bitten, I was able to turn into an Infected and a human at will. I kept it a secret so I wouldn't get attacked." I try explaining. He glares at me before moving away from me.

"You make me sick. I helped you in your times of need and now you're human! Get away from me." He hisses coldly and glares at me.

"Jordan! You have to listen! I never knew I was immune until I was bitten and Mitch made the entire town into Infected." I plead with him to listen to me.

"Just leave already!" He roars. "Mom was right! You're nothing more than a mistake!" He yells then looks away. My mouth hangs open. The one person that I thought cared for me. Gone. I stand up as he turns around.

"Fine. I thought you cared about me, but I was wrong." I say and Tyler opens the door. I step out and Tyler closes the door behind me.

"What happened in there?" Tyler asks me.

"I don't want to talk about it." I say as he grabs the needle. I'm injected through my arm with the liquid and my skin turns pale.

"Try turning into an Infected." Tyler orders.

"How do I do that exactly?" I ask Mitch.

"Just think of raw food and rotten flesh." He says. I think of the nasty taste of raw food and the raw texture of rotten flesh. I look at my arm and find it like it was before I got the serum. "To get back to a human, think of happy things." Mitch smiles. I smile back as I think of children playing and a time before my life got screwed up. I'm back to being a human.

"Do you want your old room? I kept it empty." Tyler admits. I nod and we leave. I don't look back at Jordan, but he better feel sorry for making me feel bad. We reach my old room and hang back as I look briefly at the room. "I'm gonna go to bed. It's late. Good night." Tyler says and leaves. It's just Mitch and I.

"I remember you now." Mitch says to me once we don't hear Tyler's footsteps anymore. I allow him into the room and we sit on the small couch.

"You do?" I ask him.

"Yea. And I remembered something vital. I love you, Logan. I really do and no matter how many times we lose our memory or become separated, I would never stop loving you." He says to me.

"That's so sweet." I say to him. "And I love you too. You're really sweet and know when to help someone in need. When you showed me trust with your secret a while ago, I knew that you felt that I was trustworthy enough to give me a secret." I tell him. He stands up and smiles.

"I'll be right back." He says and leaves. I hear shrieks from a door being opened and I wait there. Alone. In my room. The screaming stops and about 10 minutes later, Mitch enters the room again.

"Why did you go?" I ask him confused. He sits on the couch and I notice there's something in his sweatshirt pocket now. He stands up and looks at me.

"Logan... Ever since I met you that day when I saved you from the Infected invading the school on my first day, I felt something new. I felt love. I felt like I could trust you with everything and I knew that you were special. After seeing Tyler and you together, I realized that girls like you come by every thousand lifetimes. I could die everyday and only be with you one day. I want that one day to last forever. So I ask you, Logan..." He gets down on one knee and takes out a little box. I gasp. He opens it, revealing a small and perfect ring. "Will you marry me?" He asks me. Tears form as I nod.

"Yes. I love you." I say as He puts the ring onto my finger. I hug him and he kisses me in return. We hug for a while before finally, he lets go of me.

"I need to go. My roommate thinks I'm insane and he's probably worried about me. I'll see you tomorrow." He says to me as he leaves. I look at the ring now with more detail.

It's made of gold and it's a simple band with a heart engraved into it. It's small, but perfect. I slide under the covers and imagine what our wedding would be like.

* * *

**So Logan and Mitch are getting married! I just realized something drastic about my writing. **

**I write short stories and they end too quickly. Usually, they get under 100 reviews. I want to attempt to make a story that's longer and, yes, the wait times will be longer. But! I will promise to get at least 35 chapters on that story!**

**BUT! This story isn't done yet! I still have a lot more in store for Logan and Mitch. **

**I've been obsessed with:**

_**'Say Something' by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera**_

_**'How to Save a Life' by The Fray**_

**~LilKinny**


	12. Explosions and A Possible Cure!

**Hai doods. So Once Upon a Time isn't coming back until March and the ending before the 'One Year Later' thing was really depressing. **

**OK! So I originally wrote this earlier, but I erased it accidentally when my brother scared me. Thanks bro, means a lot to me. **

_Logan's POV_

"Are you going to be OK on your first day back?" Mitch asks me as we wait in front of the communicationist room. I'm the boss again. I nod as we share a kiss.

"I'll be fine." I reassure him, looking into his hazel eyes.

"I'm positive of it. Also, Tyler said he has something for you to complete. He emailed you the task. I'll see you at lunch." He smiles and leaves. I walk into the office as people turn to look. Cheers erupt from the group as a few run up to hug me. After a celebration, they all return to their computers. The tension that was there when I first entered the room was lifted like a blanket. I log onto my email and open up Tyler's email. He wants me to find a cure for the Lye Disease. Or at least brainstorm some attempts.

As I sit and think, I think back to Mitch's secret. He stood under that statue in the cemetery and was turned into an Infected. What if an Infected stands under the statue? Would they become a human again? I email this to Tyler and within seconds, he replies that he'll try this. Then one of the communicationists release a cheer.

"What?" I say, walking down the steps and approaching their computer. Bethany, the person who monitors the overall map of human settlements, is cheering. Then Hank, the person who monitors Jasmine City, also begins cheering.

"Jasmine City just became an all-human city!" She says in excitement. I go over to Hank's computer, where live video comes in. It's true. There's a crowd of humans walking around. Every camera displays humans.

"How is this possible?" I ask him. He begins shifting through live feed as Tyler, Kyle, Seto, and Mitch run in. I turn and go up into the upper level of the room.

"We need you to help us with something." Seto says to me. I nod and look at Hank.

"Keep looking for any signs of an Infected in the city." I tell Hank, who nods and looks through recent videos. I follow them to the lab, where I stop.

"What's wrong?" Mitch asks me, worried.

"Jordan's mad at me. When I told him the truth, he got really mad at me and said some hurtful things." I say. He nods.

"Can you speak to him? We need to get an Infected to test out your theory." Tyler asks me. I sigh and nod.

"Wait! Before you go in there, turn into an Infected. They might feel less threatened if they see that you care about them." Kyle says. I change and walk in. Jordan tries looking away, but I see that he knows that I'm here. Tyler and the others enter the room as I go into the glass chamber. Jordan is looking the other way, obviously attempting to ignore me. Victoria runs over to me and grabs my hand. She examines my ring. How can she see that far? Seriously.

"Who's the lucky guy?" She asks me.

"Mitch." I tell her. She smiles widely and hugs me.

"I gave the blessing." Jordan says like it's nothing.

"And that's not important?" I ask and hug him. "You said some hurtful things, but I want us to get over this." I tell him. He nods and hugs me. I nearly have a heart attack when Tyler knocks on the glass. I'm getting off topic. Mitch is probably translating for them.

"We're cool?" He asks me. I nod and wave my arms around to get their attention. I have all eyes and ears.

"OK. So I need a volunteer. We have a theory on how to get you guys back to humans and possibly save the human race. We want a volunteer to stay under a statue in a graveyard all night to test our theory. I'll be watching with Mitch to make sure you're safe." I announce. It's quiet until Victoria steps forward.

"I'll go." She says. Anthony steps up with her.

"I'm not letting her do this alone." He says and she blushes. I turn around and motion to the two of them. Tyler raises an eyebrow at the two we got instead of one, but calls guards. We wait for a few minutes before guards come in. They allow me out and I turn normal. They grab Victoria and Anthony.

"Just go back to work. We'll get you at dinner." Tyler says. I'm about to walk out when Victoria shrieks. I turn into an Infected so I understand her.

"What?" I ask her.

"Where are you going?" She asks me.

"Work. I need to make sure the world isn't going insane from the disease. I'll be back later." I tell her. She nods as I become human. I walk out and after the long walk back, I enter the room.

Right as the wall directly next to Hank explodes.

Shrieks fill the room as people move away from the explosions happening. Hank slumps over and I see blood all over his computer and desk. There's still explosions and the aircraft shakes. I grab the railing as screams fill the air. Finally, the explosions stop. People look over to me for guidance. I go over to Hank and check his pulse. Like I thought, he has no pulse.

"Everyone, listen up!" I call their attention. "An engine must of blown up right next to Hank. He's gone." We take a moment of silence before the bell for lunch rings. "We'll eat lunch on the far wall away from all engines and the explosion sight. I'll grab food then come back. Don't panic if any other engines explode." I tell them calmly and leave. As soon as that door closes, my calm demeanor leaves and tears pour from my eyes as I shake in terror. One of the communicationists was killed in front of me.

I reach the cafeteria as I continue to cry. Mitch sees me and runs over.

"What happened?" He asks me worried. He pulls me away from everyone else and I continue to shake.

"When I entered the room, an engine exploded next to one of the communicationists. He died and engines kept exploding. Everyone looked at me for guidance and it was so scary! I need to go back. I promised to eat with them. But it was so scary Mitch. It blew up and Hank was killed from pieces of the wall hitting him." I say as I shake with fear. He hugs me as I cry.

"That's why the ship suddenly shook?" He asks me. I nod as tears continue to fall. I dry my tears and he takes me up to the lunch line. I get some lunch and he grabs some food too. "I'll eat lunch with you." He says and we go back to the office. We hear more screams and the ship rocks again. We enter the room as more engines explode. Mitch grabs me as the terrified communicationists hide by the wall I instructed them to stay by. Finally, the explosions end and I walk over to them.

"Any casualties?" I ask them.

"The communicationist in front of Hank died from blood loss." One person says.

"We're leaving here. It's not safe." Mitch instructs. We lead them out of the room and I make sure now all 28 of them are here. We reach the cafeteria and everyone enters. People look at the newcomers briefly before going back to their food. Tyler approaches us.

"What happened?" He asks me.

"Engines exploded. Two communicationists died. One from the explosion and the other from blood loss. It wasn't safe." I tell him. He nods.

"What about the maps?" He asks me.

"We can get that from any computer." Bethany says to him. He nods.

"You can use the computer lab until we fix the engines and the room." Tyler tells me. He turns to me. "And your sister is throwing a tantrum because she wants you." Tyler says.

"I'll see her after lunch. Where is she?" I ask him.

"Lab #4." He says and goes back to his table. I eat with the communicationists and Mitch. After lunch, Mitch leads them to the computer lab. I promise to be there soon and I go to find Lab #4. When I reach there, I open the door. Victoria's in a small glass chamber with Anthony. Seto's there, writing down notes. He turns and sees me.

"Thank Notch you came. She wouldn't stop screaming until Mitch asked Tyler to tell you to come." Seto says. I nod and turn into an Infected.

"You never told me that we would be under a haunted statue!" Victoria hisses.

"That's how Mitch got the disease. The worst is that you'll catch the disease again. It wouldn't affect you, so you're safe. Trust me." I tell her.

"Why did the ship shake?" Anthony asks me. I can't get over his voice. It's so smooth like Mitch's, but it's a little like Jerome's. It's perfect.

"An engine exploded. And how did you know about the statue?" I ask my sister.

"I asked Mitch and he told me." Victoria says. I sigh and shake my head.

"So I gotta get back to work. I'll see you guys in a few hours." I tell them. Then say bye to me and I become human again. I leave the lab and I go to the computer lab. Mitch goes back to his job and the next few hours pass by easily. Mitch and I go to Lab #4 as guards lead out Victoria and Anthony. We leave the ship and Mitch leads us to the statue. He shivers.

"This is really familiar." He says to me as the cold bites at my cheeks. I nod as Victoria and Anthony wait under the statue. Mitch and I turn into Infected as the guards go back to the ship. One hands Mitch a walkie talkie before leaving.

"I'll be in the bush." I reassure Victoria, who shivers in fear and the cold. Anthony wraps his arms around her and she blushes. I go behind the bush with Mitch as we watch. And pretty soon, I'm asleep.

I wake up to Mitch shaking me awake. I look up as the statue's eyes glow red. The red takes over my vision, but it doesn't faze me. Victoria and Anthony look into the light and a light surrounds them. Then they both pass out. I look at Mitch as the statue's eyes stop glowing.

"Are they dead?" I ask Mitch. We feel for pulses. They're alive. Just unconscious.

"The Infected fainted after the statue started glowing." Mitch says into the walkie talkie. Guards return and carry them inside. Once inside, they bring them to the medical ward. They're going to keep them in bed. But they're locking the doors so they can't get out. It's a precaution and all doors and windows are unbreakable.

"We did a good thing." Mitch says as we enter the ship. After turning back into humans, we go to our separate rooms and he smiles. I fall asleep in my room, hoping Victoria is OK.

And I wake up to someone shaking me. I look up and see Victoria. A human Victoria.

* * *

**So doods... We might have found ourselves a cure. But I like plot twists and surprises. But I have a fact. **

**Jasmine City is nowhere near that statue. **

**So how did they become humans? The real cure. That's how. And that will be introduced later. **

**~LilKinny**


	13. The Cure is Possibly Found!

**Hai doods! So I'm back with another chapter of Exfinity! **

**So what do/did you want for the holidays? I've been asking for a gaming laptop, but I'm asking for a lederhosen (still hoping!) and a few phone cases. But, of course, Santa can surprise me. **

**So I was looking at the archive lately and this is what I noticed. Almost every page is full of Team Crafted fanfics. You get the occasional normal ones, but the majority is Team Crafted. I was in shock. **

**ALSO! I'm hoping to end this story at 15 chapters. 2 more... I know. BUT! I have my newest one already planned out and I'm positive you guys will laugh at the characters I picked for this love pentagon... I'm calling it that. No love triangles, it's a love pentagon. **

_Logan's POV_

I fly out of bed and I hug my sister. She smiles at me as we hug.

"You're human." I whisper as I hug her. I never thought I would say those words again. Everyone thought that all hope was lost once the Lye Disease spread. Someone briskly knocks on the door and I look up. It's Tyler.

"The cure is that statue." He says to me.

"Wait. Jasmine City, or a city located far away, isn't close to that specific statue. The entire city is disease-free. That isn't what happened." I tell him. He thinks before walking out.

"What now?" Victoria asks me as Tyler walks away.

"I have work." I tell her, going through my closet for something to wear.

"What can I do?" She asks me.

"You can join me." I shrug. She nods and I decide on a fancy blue shirt with black leggings and some black ankle boots. After Victoria leaves, I quickly change. I leave my room and we walk to the computer lab. Everyone's there already like usual. They turn to face me briefly before one of the younger boys around Victoria's age blushes. His name is Jack. He monitors Notch's City.

"Did you just see that guy?" Victoria whispers as her nose wrinkles. In my opinion, Jack is pretty handsome. Not handsome like Anthony, but I think Victoria and Jack could go together well enough. Fawn, the girl that monitors Cobble Town, runs over. Her computer is next to Jack's.

"I figured out why the video feed cut off." She says and brings me to her computer. Victoria follows and Jack blushes even more.

"Why?" I question her. Victoria looks with me as Fawn drastically slows down the video. We see a hand before the video ends.

"So an Infected got the cameras down?" Victoria questions Fawn. Fawn nods as the door opens. We turn and see Anthony. He sighs when he sees Victoria and Jack turns.

"I've been looking for you! You left me early this morning with a note and when I went to Logan's room, you guys were gone. I searched everywhere until Mitch told me that Logan works here." Anthony says and pulls her into a hug. Victoria loses her breath and I tap Anthony's arm.

"Careful Romeo. She's fragile." I say. He releases her a bit and Jack looks away dejectedly.

"I'm spending the day with my sister. I'll see you at lunch." Victoria tells Anthony. He nods and they share a brief kiss before Anthony leaves. Someone taps me on my arm. Jack.

"Are they dating?" Jack asks me. Guilt fills my chest as I look into his hazel eyes. I nod and he looks down sadly. I over to my temporary desk where Victoria follows me to.

"Is this what you do all day?" She asks me.

"Well yesterday the engines exploded so it was pretty eventful. But yea. Do you want a job?" I ask her. I want Jack to feel better. Maybe a conversation with Victoria could help. And he's terrible at computers, while Victoria's skilled at them after John taught her.

"Sure." She says, shrugging. I look over to Jack. He's looking angrily at the screen as he presses keys. Perfect.

"That boy over there who's getting angry at his computer is having some trouble. Can you go help him?" I ask her. She sighs and nods, walking over to him. When she begins talking to him, I see his cheeks turn bright red. She begins helping him and he shoots a grateful look in my direction.

Tyler sent me another task. Figure out why Jasmine City is disease-free. OK, let me bring out my secret tapes of the city and the blood samples of the citizens there... **(Sarcasm.) **This might take a while. I look over to the girl who sat next to Hank. Her name is Nettie. **(Reference to Aeralis) **Hank talks to himself a lot and she probably overheard him.

"Nettie!" I call to her. She looks over and I motion for her to come. She walks over.

"Did I do something wrong?" Nettie asks me. I shake my head.

"Right before Hank... blew up... Did he say anything about how the people were cured?" I question her. She thinks before nodding.

"He mentioned something barely audible about the rate of marriages, births, and extreme emotions rising as the city became pure." She answers me.

"So extreme emotions?" I double check. Nettie nods in confirmation. "Can you get my sister?" I ask her. She nods yet again and walks over to Victoria. Victoria leaves Jack and approaches my desk.

"You needed me?" Victoria asks me.

"So Nettie told me that before Hank... died... He said something about extreme emotions stopping the disease. You became human. Did you do anything?" I ask her. She blushes madly. "Not like that!" I tell her.

"Anthony said that you fell asleep and before Mitch woke you up, Anthony kissed me. It was my first kiss and then we passed out from the light. I woke up a human." She says. "Why, did something happen in that city?" She says.

"As the disease left, the marriages and birth rates skyrocketed. We have a theory that extreme emotion has something to do with it." I tell her. She nods and thinks about that.

"That could work. But how would we get an entire town or city to improve their relationships quickly?" She ponders. I think over this before snapping my fingers.

"Another disease could spread." I suggest. She shakes her head and pulls up a chair.

"This might take a while." She sighs. I agree as we begin braintstorming ideas.

"Public service announcement?"

"No. Incentive?"

"That wouldn't work. What would be the incentive, a human? We're already running low on humans, we need ideas."

"A potion?"

"How would that work?"

"Someone could drink it..."

"How would the rest of the world get the potion?"

"Good point."

"Let's expand on the potion idea. We need to get a lot of it out to the world to reverse the curse."

"Was that a Once Upon a Time reference?"

"You know it."

"Back to the potion idea."

"Fine. We have an aircraft."

"We do. Is there a way to maybe throw down splash potions?"

"We could miss or only hit one person. It needs to be able to work and if it gets a human, it's safe."

"What if it's airborne? Like we uncork a bottle and a mist spreads."

"How would it go down?"

"We could get gigantic fans."

"OK. Let me go get those out of the supply closet."

"Haha. Very funny. But seriously, we could make this work."

"There's a potion lab by the cafeteria. We could see if they could make a lot of it there."

"Make sure Tyler's OK with it first."

"Good point. I'll email him now." I say and email him our idea. We're going to get an airborne potion and have it invade the town silently so it works slowly, but has an effect that the newly-turned humans are protected for 24 hours so bites won't get them sick. It's like an animal biting you. Tyler emails back after a few minutes and tells us to go ahead.

"Do you want me to go?" She asks me.

"Jack's still having trouble. Watch over them and I'll go." I say. She nods and we go our separate ways. I reach the potion lab. Seto's there, running around quickly as light blue tendrils swirl around him. Speed potion.

"Hey Logan! What's up?" He asks me, coming to a stop in front of me.

"Victoria and I were brainstorming ideas on how to turn everyone into humans again. It's an airborne potion." I test out. He only nods.

"I can easily make airborne potions. Can you explain it to me?" He says and runs over to a desk. He grabs a pen and paper and returns to me. "OK. Explain." He says.

"We need a potion that can be distributed like a mist so it doesn't disturb daily life. And since it's affects could vary, it needs to give the new human an invisible barrier so it can be safe from Infected. Lastly, it needs to be able to be distributed to every town evenly and it needs to be able to go down towards towns. I also need a small sample to test out with the Infected we already have." I finish.

"That's a lot." He says.

"We have another theory. It was said that extreme emotion could also have something to do with it. But that could take a long time and we can't force people to have a relationship." I tell him.

"I prefer the potion method. After lunch, I'll begin working on it. I've done this before, except for another purpose. I can easily recreate it." He says as the lunch bell rings. We walk to the cafeteria and grab lunch together. I sit with him at the center table as everyone walks in. Victoria walks in with Jack and smiles when she sees me. She runs over and hugs me.

"Did you get the potion?" She asks me, then realizes Seto's next to me.

"Don't worry Victoria, I'll make it after lunch. It should be done within two hours." He says.

"I promised Jack that I would eat lunch with him. We're talking about animation and stuff. He's really educated in it." She says as she goes up to get lunch. Mitch slides into the seat next to me and smirks.

"What's this about a potion?" He asks me.

"Victoria and I thought of a potion that could possibly change everyone back to normal. I hope to test out the potion on the others we have already before throwing it on a bunch of people." I say as Anthony enters. Victoria and Jack are well into their discussion. Anthony comes over to me and pulls me aside.

"Is Victoria with that guy?" He asks me angrily.

"Yea-" I'm about to tell him that they're just friends when he stomps over to their table. I see her jump as he begins yelling at them. The entire cafeteria is silent as he yells at her about trust.

"WE'RE OVER!" He screams and walks over to some people his age. Victoria runs out crying and I follow her. I find her going towards the lab where Jordan and they others are.

"Where are you going?" I ask her as we reach that hallway. She opens the door, ignoring me. She sits in front of the glass crying. The others look at me confused. I turn into an Infected.

"What happened to her?" Jordan asks me. Noah looks at me in alarm.

"She was eating lunch with someone she befriended. He's a communicationist and he's not ugly. In fact, he's handsome. Anthony got the wrong impression and broke up with her in front of the entire cafeteria." I explain. Jordan becomes furious as Jerome grinds his teeth.

"I'll kill him." Jordan hisses.

"Give me an axe. I'll gladly put him on the chopping block." Jerome adds in. Noah nods in agreement. Oak is in the far corner, playing with Quincy.

"She's just depressed guys. She loved him a lot and he got the wrong idea." I say.

"Gurl. No. She shouldn't take him back after all of this. In fact, she should go out with this other guy to make Anthony feel jealous!" Noah says. The others agree.

"I'm going to try to get Victoria to come back with me. We'll sit with my friends and I'll tell her to look like she's having a good time. We'll get Jack to come and make Anthony feel jealous." I tell them. They agree and I turn human.

"You told them." Victoria says as she cries.

"Look. We can make Anthony jealous and guilty. Can you look like you're having a good time and come back with me?" I ask her. She nods and dries her tears. Noah gives her a quick inspection before nodding. She's ready. We go back as Victoria and I chat about this potion.

"Did you ever hear from John?" She asks me.

"I haven't seen him since we were taken." I tell her. She nods as we enter the cafeteria. The guys all run over and pat her on the back, and cheer for her. Jack joins in as we all go to the center table. Victoria's laughing as she grabs her food. I can see the jealousy radiating off of Anthony as he watches us.

"So Noah was talking about beating Anthony and Jerome told me to get him an axe." I tell Mitch silently. He roars with laughter.

"I'll gladly supply it. Nobody messes with my sister-in-law." He says. The rest of lunch passes by and everyone goes back to work. Victoria and jack leave hand-in-hand and Seto promises to get the potion done. Two hours later, I get an email from Seto to retrieve the potion. I leave the room after telling Victoria. Then I run into Anthony. Who's making his way to the computer lab.

"Um... Hey Logan." He says awkwardly.

"You broke Victoria's heart." I hiss venomously.

"I thought she was cheating on me!" He argues.

"You don't know Victoria then. She is completely loyal to whoever she loves and wouldn't ever leave them. She was helping that boy and they were eating together. I'm sorry you didn't get your way, but my sister is fragile like I always say and she's really sensitive. I think she likes Jack now." I tell him.

"What?" He says, the color from his face leaving.

"You heard me. She might like John now. If you excuse me, I have to pick up the cure. You know, the one that Victoria and I thought of." I say as I push aside him. I hear the door open and sigh. He never learns. I reach the lab as Seto runs around. Another speed potion. He points at a few large containers that has a white cap on each.

"There's a sample over there." He points to a small bottle. I nod and take it. He hands me a light blue potion. A speed potion. "Use this." He says. I drink it and I feel faster. I thank him and leave. As I walk, it's like I'm sprinting. I reach the lab in a fraction of my normal time and tell the doctors to evacuate. I turn into an Infected and they all leave.

"Are you high or something?" Jerome asks me. I shake my head.

"Seto gave me a speed potion." I explain as I go into their chamber. I keep the door propped open with my foot. "So we have a possible cure. It's an airborne potion that won't hurt you. If you turn into a human early, your safe since there's an ingredient that Seto mixed in to protect you for 24 hours. It's a long-shot, but we have high hopes. Just let it work and don't touch the bottle until all of the mist is in the room." I order. They nod as I uncork it. Then I leave and turn into a human. I watch as the chamber gets full of a blue mist. I leave and tell the doctors to go back in. I explain the potion and they agree.

I make my way to the computer lab to find Victoria and Anthony yelling. Finally, Anthony just kisses her. Victoria screams in shock, but relaxes and they kiss. Jack looks depressed, but somehow happy. Love is weird.

* * *

**Dat lag doe! My computer was dropping frames like flies drop around a smelly person. It sucks. I need a new laptop.**

**I was watching Mulan earlier with my cousin and she was cheering when the bad guys got covered in snow. She was also crying when Mulan was left in the mountains. She's 5. I wasn't going to pass up a chance to watch an old Disney movie. AND THERE'S A MULAN 2! I NEVER HAD THAT AS A CHILD! **

**~LilKinny**


	14. Happiness is overcoming life's problems

**Hai doods! Next chapters the end. But don't worry! I'll have a new story already planned out and you guys will love it. I'm positive of it. **

**So the scariest thing happened today. I was walking to math with my friend and we saw my math teacher closing the door. She ran up to him and he allowed us in. The school was about to go into lockdown and we luckily got to the classroom in time. I swear, if she didn't run up and yell to wait, we would have been locked out and forced to go somewhere else. **

_Logan's POV_

I sigh as they finally pull apart. They leave after talking about flowers and how to improve their relationship. Poor Jack. He goes back to his computer and a doctor runs in. They look around before coming up to me. I don't know his name, but I do know that he works in the lab where Jordan and the others are.

"You need to come quick! The potion... It failed!" He says quickly. My eyes widen as I follow him out the door. Suddenly, there's an explosion as we hear feet running.

"What happened?" I ask him confused.

"The Infected we had that you tested the potion on... They became really fast!" He says quickly. Suddenly, we see a flash of a person pass by us.

"SETO!" I yell as I watch many other blurs of people pass by.

"What did Seto do?" He asks me.

"He was toying with speed potions! He must of put some into the potion accidentally!" I say. The lights surround me as they go in a circle. I hear laughter then one of them trips. Oak. I begin laughing as he stands up. They stop running and face me. All human. It worked.

"What was that about a speed potion?" Jerome asks me as they laugh. I laugh with them as someone tackles Jerome. Mitch. He begins laughing.

"Biggums! You're back!" Mitch says as Jerome laughs. Jerome nods as I go to Seto's lab. He's on another speed potion. He has an addiction.

"The potion worked. Please tell me that not every potion has a speed potion mixed in." I tell him. He shakes his head.

"I accidentally poured in a little into the sample, but it should wear off in about an hour." He tells me. I nod as Victoria comes in.

"They told me you were here. Tyler approached me and told me that we're going to release the potion now." She tells us. The others come in and exhange greetings with Seto. The guys carry the large containers of the potion to the bottom layer of the aircraft. The hatch on the bottom is open and I truly see how high we are. We're high enough to see towns and identify mountains, but not high enough that an Infected could grab us or reach us.

"OK. Here's what's going to happen. The air current is currently heading in the direction we're flying in. As you can see, people are standing around the edge with large fans. They'll blow the mist towards the down as we slowly descend. Ready?" Tyler yells over the shrieking of the wind. Everyone nods as Victoria moves closer to Anthony. I move over to Mitch, who smiles. It's half a container per city and town. There are about 4 cities and 8 towns. We have 6 containers. Just enough. We reach Notch's City as Jerome pours in half of the mist in the container he's holding. The fans add to the chill, but it's worth it since the mist gets blown down. We go through cities and towns until we reach Cobble Town. The town Mitch and I have.

"Ready?" Mitch asks me as the aircraft hovers over the town. I nod as we both dump the rest of the mist onto the town. It silently makes its way down the air with the fans and spreads through the town. The aircraft flies up as the bottom closes. The temperature in the room must rise a few degrees.

Everyone goes to the computer lab, where the maps are. We reach the computer lab and enter. Nothing happened.

"I don't understand. The potion should have worked by now." I say as people turn to look at us. A few of them wave to me and I wave back.

"We'll go back to work. I'll get you guys some jobs." Tyler says to the newly-turned humans.

"Can I work with Logan?" Noah asks him. He shrugs and she silently cheers. The others leave and Noah looks around. "So what do you do here?" She asks me.

"Well, our old room is currently being fixed after an engine exploded, but we monitor the cities and towns. We're the communicationists." I proudly say.

"Is it fun?" She asks me.

"It could be." I shrug as I sit at my desk.

"I'm going to look around at the maps and videos." She says and wanders off. As soon as she does, Bethany begins cheering. I rush over as more towns and cities appear on her map. I smile widely as Noah comes over.

"It worked." I say. She pulls up an overall view of the footage from the places we tested the mist on. People are walking around normally. Children play in grass and gardens as teenagers sit on benches chatting. Watchful parents keep a close eye on their children as their children play in a field and on a colorful playground. Everything is normal for once.

The best of all... Cobble Town is totally cured. My hometown is healed. A loud sound comes out of a speaker.

"I'm sorry for the loud noise. But all of the towns and cities are back to normal. No traces of the disease are left. Everyone... You will be brought home." He says. The cokmunicationists have tears in their eyes as they smile. Some hug and Noah comes over. She hugs me as tears shine in our eyes. We're actually going home. Mitch enters and we hug.

"It's over." I whisper.

"What I began has ended." He replies. I nod as tears fall out of my eyes. It's finally over. The chaos ended and it's safe. He looks at the map and gasps.

"What?" I ask him as he approaches Bethany's empty computer.

"My town... It's healed." He says happily. He looks and his hand goes to his mouth as tears form in his eyes. I look and see a a park. There's a teenage girl on her phone while parents talk and a young boy plays in the field.

"Who are they?" I ask him.

"My family." He says, like it's unreal. The next few hours consists of packing up belongings and talking to Mitch. About our relationship. We're fiances, but he wants to move back to Hickory Village to be with his family. I want to stay in Cobble Town. After Tyler makes another announcement, we begin dropping people off. I say teary goodbyes to communicationists as we reach towns and we reach Hickory Village. Mitch looks at me expectingly. I shake my head.

"Mitch. I want to go back to my old town to take over as mayor. Jordan's in West Town with his new girlfriend. I want to make the town how I always pictured it." I tell him as people get off the aircraft.

"I want to visit my family." He pleads.

"Well then here." I say, taking off my ring. I hand it to him as people gasp. He looks at me in shock. "I want to make the town a better and safer place. If you can't respect that, then we shouldn't be together." I tell him. He looks at me before grabbing his bag and leaving. Noah comes up to me and nods. I made the right decision. Victoria hugs me and the last thing I see before the bottom closes is Mitch's guilty face.

We reach Cobble Town and I say goodbye to Tyler, Seto, and Kyle. The three people that stayed throughout the entire time. We hug and Tyler tells me that I made the right choice with Mitch. Still, I feel terrible. Victoria, Noah, and I get off last and people cheer as we get off. John runs up and hugs us both.

"I missed you guys!" He says to us. We all group hug as I tell John of my decision. He nods and Jerome gets everyone's attention.

"HEY!" Jerome shouts. Everyone silences immediately.

"Hello everybody. So, my parents aren't here. Jordan is in another town. I decided to step up and become the mayor of Cobble Town. I want to make this town a safe place for children and a welcoming place for everyone." I tell them. Everyone cheers as I bow.

_- Time Skip into the Future -_

Someone knocks on my door as I read a book. It's Divergent. I'm obsessed with it and I'm only halfway through.

"Come in!" I call. I smile when I see who enters. Tyler. He visits me often from Notch's City where he moved to. He's a lead scientist there.

"Hey Logan." He says with an equal smile. "I love what you've done with the town. The train system works perfectly and it's easier to travel than by horseback." Tyler says. I recently finished the train tracks that go through every city. Every mayor agreed and we have an operating train system now.

"Thank you." I tell him. It's been a few years since the Lye Disease was destroyed and everything has been tranquil.

"Have you spoken to Mitch?" He asks me. Ever since we broke up, I refuse to talk to him and I have trouble getting along with the mayor of Hickory Village. He's too much like Mitch.

"No." I say coldly. He looks down.

"I heard that he's in a depression. Seto went there on a study and found Mitch. Apparently, he hasn't gotten over you still and every girl he's attempted dating ends up failing." Tyler tells me.

"I moved on. I'm not married, but I moved on." I frown.

"He's having trouble. It's his way of grieving." Tyler says. I mentally go over the 5 stages of grief. Mitch is at the depression part **(I learned about this, but I forgot.) **where I got to the acceptance part easily.

"Anything new happening in the scientific world?" I ask him, decidign to abandon the topic of Mitch. Of course, it's painful but I need to be the bigger person here.

"Nothing. We're testing bacteria." Tyler says.

"Oh." I reply. He stands up.

"I'm gonna go. I wanna visit a few others before leaving town." Tyler walks out. I rest my head on my desk before looking out the window. Snow is gently falling as the white ground hurts my eyes. It's so pretty, especially with the snow-covered trees that act like guards for the backyard. I sigh and stand up. After pulling on a jacket, scarf, and snow boots, I walk out. I'm going out into my backyard.

The backyard radiates childhood memories as I sit on an old stone bench. I used to sit on here as a naive child, unsuspecting the disease wreaking havoc in the world as I wove flowers into headbands and necklaces. My nanny used to tell me stories on this bench before she died. I was merely 2 and she would tell me stories about princesses and true love and the constellations if it was dark enough to view them. She was buried in the forest since I threw a tantrum when I saw her stiff body. To stop my crying, my parents buried her here. So I can feel like she's still here. And I still do.

At night, I pray to Nanny that everything can remain at peace. And I always dream about her living now. She would be so proud of me for saving humankind. She would bake a cake for me and we would split it in front of the fireplace in my bedroom. When she was still alive, she would give me a cookie and milk before bed and promise that I was safe from harm. I was young enough that I didn't know death and suffering.

Then I notice a lone figure in the woods. Directly next to Nanny's grave. They're picking at the stone that marked her grave. They're about to step on her grave. The disrespect I would feel would be insane.

"Stop!" I call out. The figure turns. I recognize him immediately. I couldn't see him before from the hat and heavy jacket, but it's Mitch. He looks at the ground confused. "Don't step there!" I cry out. I run into the forest and pretend to recognize him then. "Mitch?" I whisper.

"Logan. Why is this piece of the ground so special to you?" He asks me.

"It's where my Nanny was buried." I tell him. He nods and looks at me.

"I can't stop thinking about my mistake. You have a bright future, where I'm only depressed. I have nothing Logan. And I made a mistake." He says to me.

"Mitch... Do you still love me?" I ask him. He nods and I study him. He's not lying.

"I never stopped loving you. And I want to ask for your hand in marriage again." He says to me. He holds out the ring that I wore the first time we were engaged.

"Yes." I say. He kisses me in the snow. It's perfect. The snow is falling and both of our cheeks are rosy from the cold. But we're together again and that's all that matters.

All that matters is that I have a shoulder to lean on again. Someone to tell everyone to. And best of all...

Someone that I finally could trust.

* * *

**So this isn't the end. Next I have the epilogue coming!**

**I'm shivering right now. My room is like an icebox and I'm freezing. I'm gonna die. **

**DID ANYONE SEE MITCH'S NEWEST SONG? I WAS AMAZED AND POINTING OUT YOUTUBERS THAT I RECOGNIZE LEFT AND RIGHT! **

**So I'll see you tomorrow for the epilogue and finale!**

**~LilKinny**


	15. Really Short Ending

** Hai doods! Here's the finale and epilogue or something. **

**I think you guys are gonna like this ending. My friend helped me with it and I thank her for the idea of it. **

**_Logan's POV_**

_"Honey, we're you playing in the trees again? Your hair is knotty again." _

The brush with light eye shadow on it lightly brushes against my eyes as Noah smiles at me. I smile back weakly as she puts makeup under my eyes. I got no sleep from nerves.

_"You're going to be amazing. I believe it. Now go and get your dolls. We'll play house with them."_

My long, brown hair was done in a bun. My hair is pulled back into an intricate bun with a braid lining the side of my head. I have makeup done lightly, but beautifully and my dress is amazing. It's white, light grey, and creme colored. The main dress is white, with small flowers on the belt and scattered around the skirt of silver and creme. I have on a normal white veil, but there's a silver flower and a creme flower on the headpiece. Lastly, my shoes are plain white.

_"I can't wait to see you grow up."_

And I did grow up. I grew up acting how I remembered Nanny's actions. All of my actions aboard the aircraft, they were in Nanny's memory. My fights weren't, but all calm and peaceful actions were Nanny's. I only mimiced what I remembered. I grew up as a peacemaker, not making a noise out of turn and politeness was something drilled into me. All because one person taught me how to act this way.

I imagine Nanny standing next to me, tears shining in her dark green eyes as Noah does my makeup. She would be talking quickly about my dress and how perfect I look in it. And I would love her for it. Because my parents never told me this stuff. I was rejected as a child.

_"I love you. Now think of happy thoughts."_

And that's exactly what I do. As Tyler holds my arm (He's the one who's giving me to Mitch at the alter), I smile at him. He smiles in return as the heavy doors open. Music reaches us as we begin walking in. And this is hard.

Everyone is watching me as we pass. Kyle waves and I bite back a laugh. We reach the alter and Tyler smiles before letting me go. Everyone sits down as Mitch puts the veil over my head.

_"The nightmares will go away if you scare them away. Now show me your scariest face like what you'll show the monsters."_

I barely pay attention to the pastor until he says the vows. I agree to the pastor and Mitch also does.

_"Now close your eyes and go to sleep. Tomorrow I'll be here for you."_

"You may now kiss the bride." The pastor says. Mitch and I kiss as people cheer for us.

I've suffered so much, but it's all worth it since I have someone that cares for me. Mitch.

He will always be there for me. And vice versa for myself. We rely on each other for support and I know that I will never stop loving him.

* * *

**Short ending... But I thought that it could be good.**

**The italicized part was supposed to be Logan's Nanny. **

**So expect 'All Because of Ivory' tomorrow night!**

**~LilKinny**


End file.
